


The Mandalorian and His Family

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Androids, Bottom Din Djarin, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Foundlings, House Kryze, House Mereel, House Vizsla - Freeform, M/M, Mandalorian Great Houses, Outdoor Sex, Parallel Universes, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Submission, The Fetts are Mandalorians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: The Mandalorian never expected himself to have a family of his own. Not a foundling, not a clan nor a lover.That said, things changed after a certain job. From being a lone wolf to a clan of two; his clan just got bigger. With the new members, he got himself double the trouble when it comes to having a lover since how could say "No" when two very handsome beings shower him with so much attention.++++++++++++++++Chapters 1 to 12 have now been Edited for better reading.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Tord (Eddsworld), Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Male Character(s), The Mandalorian/Sith Characters, Tord (Eddsworld) & Darth Vader, Tord (Eddsworld)/Darth Vader, one-sided Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin
Series: Rebirth in Star Wars Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873621
Kudos: 24





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deliver Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910154) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



> Hello, everyone.
> 
> This fic is crack treated seriously and may be part or connected of the other Star Wars fic that I'm making at the moment. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

If anybody told Din Djarin years ago that he would end up taking foundlings of his own and setting up his own clan; he would have laughed at them for their absurdity. Then, if anybody told him long ago on how he would love taking it up the ass for his two sorcerer lovers, he would have gutted them with a rusty old spoon just for insinuating something like that.

That being said, it seemed like Fate really liked to toy with Din Djarin.  
After all, not a few months ago he ended up receiving a job that had to retrieve an asset which turned out to be a green _Jetii_ baby. This youngling then turned out to be his first foundling which started their small clan of two.

Following which, just four months of him being with the _adiik_ and running from one planet to another, the Beskar laden Mandalorian found himself being saved by two children. One of which was a raven which was wielding a stick and blasting fire from it and another had silver hair that had horns styled on his head whilst he held two differently colored _jetiikads_ —one was purple and another was light blue.

The two saved him from a rag tag group of pirates and bounty hunters and the armored man could definitely say that he had never before had seen such beautiful carnage as compared to what the duo had done. With sparking flames flying and people being gracefully eviscerated left and right, Din Djarin was undeniably awed by the macabre display. That once the whole fight was ended, he was startled to find the two patiently waiting for him to introduce himself.

So, introduce himself he did.

This in turn had the duo introducing themselves. 

The raven said his name was Harry Potter and stated that he was a fourteen-year-old currently trapped in a six-year-old body. Meanwhile, the silvernette introduced himself as Tord Athanasia Obelia and that he was some kind of reincarnator. Tord also shared how he was formerly a Jedi Master that served the High Jedi Council and the former Master of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker, of an alternate universe of a past time. 

Fast forward to nearly a year and half since he first found the green adiik, the two additional Foundlings were now somewhat at ease with him and the silvernette was able to build him Biodroids. These Biodroids were the type of androids which had bionic flesh on them and could use the ‘Force’ since the organic matter that they have contained those things called ‘Midichlorians’.

Out of the four Biodroids there were two models; the FS700 and the FS800. The FS meant Force-sensitive and each model had a different main function. FS700 was meant for tracking and hunting while the FS800 was for interrogation and torture. 

Both models were prided to have those as their main functions. Nonetheless, Din Djarin knew that Tord wouldn’t allow his creations to be mere nonsensical killers. 

The four were also programmed with a plethora of other codes like that being of a military, negotiation, medical, nanny and service droid. But what really was amazing was how the silvernette was able to give each the knowledge of how to be like that of a Jedi and use the Force and a _jetiikad_.   
And for the life of him, the Mandalorian finally understood why his brethren found the Jetii terrifying and to be avoided at all costs. 

Out of the four Biodroids, the two prototypes ended up ‘Falling’ and became what was known as Siths. In all honesty, Din was definitely glad that these two were on his side since they were downright ruthless. With their yellow eyes, the two stared down Din’s oppressors and, easily enough, they smashed them into walls or simply Force choked them to death as if they were no more but bugs that need to be killed out of annoyance.

What’s more was that, Din could definitely feel the anger and malevolence the duo had when in battle; and sometimes, the Mandolorian even found himself shaking in cold fear at the power the two prototypes held. That said, whenever he ended up going like that, the ‘Fallen’ droids would soon turn towards him with their yellow eyes and seemingly comfort him.

The so called ‘Force’ that they have would wrap around him in a gentle and warm manner; soothing him with the promise that they won’t turn their destructiveness towards him. That, and the duo would be attentive towards him. The attention that he received after each battle was far too…much and yet enough.

And that’s where the whole thing about him getting involved with two _Dar Jetii_ – as lab made and near droid they are in actuality – Din Djarin found himself falling in love on how human and alive they can be.

Din Djarin found himself becoming willing to the advances and ravaging of the two Siths.

* * *

  
**Mando’a Language Translations:**

  
_Jetii_ – Jedi  
_Dar Jetii_ \- Sith  
_Jetiikad_ – lightsaber  
_Adiik_ – child or toddler 


	2. New Additions

It had been years since anybody else had seen Din Djarin’s face. But when his clan, the Mudhorn clan, was formed he finally showed his face. First it was to the _adiik_ , then it was to the two complicated Foundlings, and lastly it was to the Biodroids. 

The Biodroids hardly really mattered since they were just mere creations and they were part of his clan. They served his family and was part of it because of who created them. 

That said, things changed when the four Biodroids became more alive and developed their own personalities. When the prototypes had ‘Fallen’, Din noticed how they became colder in disposition and hardly smiled unless they were truly pleased about something 

Nonetheless, Din could still feel how the two prototypes— Arthur (FS700) and Galahad (FS800) – cared for them. True, all of the Biodroids were deferential and subservient to Tord. However, there was still that warmth and closeness that couldn’t be simply supplied as part of their programming. There was more underneath all of that.

And he was right.

Arthur and Galahad were both very protective of their clan. Anyone who had any ill intentions were easily enough disposed one way or another; and Din was starting to notice how _adi’ka_ was getting interested on how to pull someone apart using the Force. Proof of which was how some Rodian pickpocket suddenly burst into a rain of blood, guts and gore. Turning towards his surroundings, Din was then able to notice how his little green bean had an all too pleased look on his face while they were shopping for supplies.

It was him and Tord who then ended up explaining to _adi’ka_ that he shouldn’t just explode someone because they tried to pickpocket his Buir. Exploding people left and right would immediately get them on the attention of either the New Republic or the Imperials and Din would hardly like that.

Which was why, _adi’ka_ was now getting training from Tord and the other two Biodriods – Artemis (FS700) and Galinae (FS800) – in the ways of the light user and that of an actual _Jetii_ to curb his more destructive tendencies. Thankfully, the lessons were making progress since not only has adi’ka gained more control of his power but he also began to speak. 

As such, progress can be considered slow. However, it’s a start and Din Djarin was willing enough to count each victory that he had.

* * *

They were currently planet side for supplies and a bit of vacation as Din was currently with the entirety of his clan. Harry at that moment was on the shoulders of Galinae while Tord was trying to look less like a ten-year-old and more of an adult by walking on his own with Artemis trailing after him. _Adi’ka_ on the other hand was fast asleep, attached to the light side FS700, in the Beskar baby sling that the reincarnated silvernette whipped out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, the Mandalorian was flanked by the two Sith Biodroids as they carried the goods that they had just bought.

“Something on your mind, _Ki aki_?” Arthur asked and Din was forced to turn his attention back to his two companions as Galahad placed a hand at the small of his back to further make a point.

The actions the duo made wasn’t that much of the scale of PDA but Din Djarin was still new to this. That as much as he spent months already being in a relationship with the two, he still couldn’t stop himself from blushing and feeling all warm and giddy.

He could feel it. He could feel the way they were wrapping the force around him in a protective and possessive manner.

In front of him, Din noticed how Tord stopped for a moment and gave him a knowing look as his green gem-like eyes bore into his own that was hidden behind his helmet. But not much later, the silvernette was back to doing whatever he was giving his time to.

“ _Ki diti_?” Galahad verbally tried this time as Arthur placed a hand on his elbow and simply held on to it.

“I’m fine, _cyare'se_. I’m just thinking on how the Covert is doing at the moment,” Din supplied as he pretty much wanted the subject to be direct away from him.

“Well, if it is bothering you. Why don’t we take a job while Artemis and Galinae take care of the Master and the children a few days here?

The planet we currently are in is as peaceful as Sorgan. We could take multiple bounties and gain enough credits to have some extra and donate it to the covert.” Arthur suggested as he projected as much calm as he could towards his Mandalorian.

“That—That suggestion is amenable.” Din replied as he tried composing himself and decided to orient the rest of his family about the idea.

* * *

They were angry.

The Mandalorian could feel how both of his _cyare'se_ were downright livid and, somehow, he was starting to understand that something must be wrong. Something must be definitely wrong with his synapses. After all, instead of being cautious of the malevolence that was coming from the two blondes, he was getting all weak kneed and aroused.

Din was beginning to feel himself harden as Arthur and Galahad cut down enemies with their red glowing blades. The two were in tuned with each other and efficiently took out those that were against them.

Around them, the Force sang a deep warning melody and Din found himself slightly distracted while he shot down those outside of the duo’s slicing range. Of course, he knew how Arthur and Galahad would never hurt him. But the reaction that he was having was really outrageous that the Beskar clad man mentally scolded himself for getting all hot and bothered by the display of power that he was seeing.

So, to refocus himself, the Mandalorian set his sights on their target.

The said target was a Nautolan and some crime lord that dealt with the Hutts. Known to many as a dealer of spice and slave trade, it was quite obvious that the bastard would be plenty of cash. That said, what the Mandalorian couldn’t get was why Imperial Stormtroopers were guarding the base that the scum resided in.

It just didn’t connect.

Why would that of the Empire even stoop themselves to something this low? That he didn’t know.

But as the three of them now came to the place where his bounty was hiding, he finally understood.

Before him, stood about ten children of different species holding blasters. The youngest looked at least seven-years-old and the oldest was about in his teens – maybe about thirteen or fourteen. But what was similar in all of them was how the Force weaved around them; showing their fear.

The fucking Nautolan was providing the Empire _Jetii_ children and that made Din growl at what that meant. To barter the lives of children for money…It was just deplorable.

“Arthur, Galahad, take care of the kids. That said, don’t kill them. Just knock them out or something.”

“What about the bounty?” Galahad asked as he easily enough used the Force to stop all the blaster fire coming their way while Arthur used the Force to take the said blasters out of the hands of all too frightened children.

“I’ll take care of the bastard. Just take care of the kids and maybe get whatever it is that’s hidden behind the idiot’s all too large and obvious vault that he’s standing in front of.”

Nodding at his command, the duo marched forward and the two of them gave an all too powerful mind trick that told the children to sleep. And on cue, they fell like puppets cut off from their strings, which made the shaking Nautolan scream in fright.

“What have you done to them!?”

“Don’t worry, what we did is a lot milder than what you were planning to do them.”

“They’re better off with us than being in the Empire’s hands. After all, they’re similar to us.”

“Both of my _cyare_ are right,” Din stated as he came closer to the trembling man and pointed his blaster on the Nautolan’s head. “That being said, would you tell us the code for you vault? I’d rather not leave behind something valuable.”

“Why the karking hell would I even allow you access to my vault!?”

“It’s because you’re going to tell us,” Galahad warned as the quivering male began to choke via an invisible hand.

“!?”

“Just mind trick him for the code already,” Arthur sighed as he levitated the children to one corner and pile the blasters at another.

Then not much later, with a now also unconscious Nautolan on the floor, Din Djarin found himself staring at a very productive haul that could last them years.

Gems of different kinds were arranged at large piles. While rows and rows of credits were neatly stacked up as it nearly filled the large vault room. But what took the cake was the large crate size stack of Beskar that held the Empire’s crests.

Turning to his _cyare'se_ , the Mandalorian hauled his bounty on his shoulder while he had the two blondes deal with the rest of their newly acquired boons.

* * *

**Language Translations:**

_Adiik_ (Mando’a) – child or toddler

 _Cyare_ (Mando’a) – beloved

 _adi’ka_ (Mando’a) – son/daughter

 _buir_ (Mando’a) – father

 _Jetii_ (Mando’a) – Jedi

 _cyare'se_ (Mando’a) – loved ones

 _Ki aki_ (High Sith) – My love

 _Ki diti_ (High Sith) – My dearest

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Okay...You people might be wondering on how and what would the droids look like.

So, I'll place pictures here on how I think the droids would generally appear and which characters have I based them from.

The FS700 models would be based on Arthur Pendragon of Fate. The way they look and their armor that they would usually wear would be like that as seen above. That said, instead of the swords shown there, Arthur (Sith Droid & one wearing all the black and red) and Artemis (Jedi Droid & one wearing silver and blue--his eyes would be arctic blue) would have light sabers. 

While, the FS800 models would be based on Galahad of Fate. Galahad (Sith Droid & wearing the colors of black and purple) and Galinae (Jedi Droid would wear white and purple--his eyes would be stormy blue).


	3. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin likes letting go.

He was full. So full.

Behind him, he could feel Arthur thrust into him so deeply that he felt as if his insides were being rearranged with each movement. In front of him, Galahad was using his mouth as he steadily fripped his cock inside his throat.

On his knees and naked as the day that he was born, Din Djarin knew that he should be worried and be wary of the fact that he was being fripped in such a manner while staying at an enemy base. However, as he was being filled— by the length, warmth and love of his lovers—all he could feel were contentment and security.

Arthur and Galahad were there with him and he knew that the duo would do their best to protect him. He knew that they would kill whoever it was who wanted to harm him or his family.

So, he allowed this.

As hesitant he was at first of doing something like this at such a place, with the Force being wrapped around him and the way his _cyar’se_ were making love to him, Din Djarin was beginning to hardly give any care. He was safe and being cared for.

Arthur and Galahad would take care of him.

All he had to do was just let go and they would catch him.

* * *

With the bounty finished and the rewards claimed, the Mandalorian knew that they had to address the large purple Tuantuan in the room. Which in a sense meant that Arthur and Galahad would now have to stop putting the _Jetii_ children in controlled comas since they’re now back at the planet where they left the rest of the clan.

They’d have to discuss with the rest of his _aliit_ what to do with the others. That, and they have to consider whether they should leave these people back to the Covert or simply have them made into his own Foundlings. That said, the Mandalorian knew that if he were really to take these ade as his own then he would have to leave the Razor Crest behind and find a bigger and better ship that could accommodate them.

Having thirteen younglings moving about and five adults added in the mix was making the Beskar clad man worry on what kind of other changes would be made into the routines that their clan has. Tord along with whichever Droid was free was already teaching his siblings about the abilities they have—Magic and Force alike. Then, aside from that, Din’s own _ade_ were also being taught about languages, history and a few other important classes which Tord insists is necessary for being a proper and civilized person.

Hells, Harry’s Coruscanti accent was even becoming more well developed and started to sound a bit like Tord. While _adi’ka_ was already capable of verbally using two words to express himself and identify written Basic.

To add ten more ade to his clan…Din sighed as he knew that it was more logical to have them close to him and have them be taught of their gifts. However, he also knew how much danger his life as bounty hunter and mercenary had brought to his clan.

He can’t exactly continuously lug his wards around while taking down criminals. These younglings would be an easy target even with the Force in their favor. That, and being continuously hunted down by other bounty hunters and Imperial troops wasn’t a wonderful way to raise younglings.

That said, as his mind was further going down the rabbit hole of worry, he felt a set of arms slowly take away his armor as kisses were being peppered on the skin of his neck. The Force around him was thrumming in a comforting warmth. So, he leaned back as he tugged up his helmet and held it in his arms.

Hazel then met molten yellows and Arthur pushed the Mandalorian’s face into a kiss. Their mouths going with the familiar dance of tongues which had Din moaning in pleasure. Armor plates were carelessly falling; the owners of which neither cared if it was his or the taller blonde’s.

Arthur was touching him and that’s what matters. Arthur was touching and loving him and Din was finding himself breathless as the heart within his chest beated rapidly. While the air coming into the Mandalorian’s lungs hardly mattered as he needed more of his _cyare’s_ touch. Din Djarin knew that he needed more of what the blonde was willing to give so he turned himself around to face his lover and earnestly begged,

“Arthur, please. Please, Arthur, pleaseplease…”

“You look so pretty when you beg, _Ki aki_.” The blonde purred as he placed his warm hands on the raven’s peaking nipples and pinched.

A high keen then came from the raven’s mouth as he arched towards the teasing touch.

“Arthur…”

“Shh…We wouldn’t want to wake the rest of the people sleeping in this inn, don’t we, darling?”

Whining at being denied for more, Din could hear a thrumming sound become louder as his desperation and need became more prominent. The raven’s skin began to prickle and heat pooled within his body as he began to paw at the taller man’s body.

“Arthur, I need you now. Please…I need you inside of me,” Din Djarin shamefully begged as the arousal inside of him began to peak.

The blonde then gave an all too pleased smile as he pushed his Mandalorian down unto the bed. Which in turn had the raven hurriedly taking off the rest of his attire and carelessly throwing it away from him.

“I love it when you’re too eager, sweetheart,” Arthur purred as he too divested himself of everything else and ran his large hands along cream colored skin.

Biting back a moan at the touch, Din spread his legs as invitation to get the Sith going. His own hands grabbing onto the mattress as an anchor while he bared his neck in submission. After all, he knows that his _cyare_ would take care of him. There’s nothing wrong for him for wishing to let go and be taken care of.

* * *

**_Language Translations:_ **

_Adiik_ (Mando’a) – child or toddler

 _Aliit_ (Mando’a) – family

 _Cyare_ (Mando’a) – beloved

 _adi’ka_ (Mando’a) – son/daughter

 _buir_ (Mando’a) – father

 _Jetii_ (Mando’a) – Jedi

 _cyare'se_ (Mando’a) – loved ones

 _Ki aki_ (High Sith) – My love

 _Ki diti_ (High Sith) – My dearest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needy bottom Din is best Din...LOL


	4. Ship

**Author's Notes:**

Underlined text would be a word in a language not Basic. 

For thoughts, it would be italicized text with quotation marks.

* * *

Hips bruised and body mottled with numerous kisses and love bites, brown eyes opened to the sight of Galahad holding him. The long-haired man was sound asleep wearing nothing else but black sleep pants and the white thick blanket covering their bodies.

For the other to be here only meant that he and Arthur had already switched their shifts on watching over the unconscious new wards that they now had. Which was why, he turned his head and looked at the available Chrono that was placed on the wall that was near the door.

It was 0700 in standard time and the rest of his own ade save for Tord would still be asleep. The silvernette would probably be already up and doing some Jetii katas in whatever space that was available. For all that he was physically a child, Din knew how strict his oldest was when it came to his schedules and routines. The silver haired boy was all too much of a Jetii of the Fallen Jedi Order—as much as the boy denied it with all his might.

Sighing at the thought, the raven kissed Galahad’s forehead and quietly disentangled himself from the long-haired man’s hold. Din then stood up and ambled himself towards the ‘fresher and began his daily ablutions as he went back on thinking on what ship should he use for his family.

With the amount that they were able to gain, the raven knew that he could probably get something manageable. That said, he wasn’t sure he could just waltz in at some place and demand to be sold a ship.

It wouldn’t be that easy for a number of reasons.

First, him being a Mandalorian. Second, the bounty placed on adi’ka. Third, buying a new ship would need tapping into connections that he would rather not deal with at the moment.

But then, a sudden idea came to his mind.

_“Tord should probably know where could we get a ship. I mean, we just stayed for a week at some rock sodden planet and not much later the four Biodroids came to be. Surely, there must be something in his sleeves to pull out another miracle.”_

Sighing at the thought that he had once again had to rely on one of his charges, the raven began to dress himself after cleaning himself up and eating his rations. Din then went out of the room after donning his helmet and searched for Tord.

Which to his fortune, he found the devil horned boy on a one-armed handstand on top of a random metal crate with the other’s free arm placed at his back. Din watched in curiosity as the silvernette had his eyes closed and seemed to be meditating even with the absurd position.

“Can you really meditate in such a position?” He inquired and waited for a response which not much later was given.

“Yes, I can, Buir. I have meditated in far worse positions. That said, from what I understand, it’s still far early for you to seek me out.”

Din took a deep breath as he came forward and said with as much as solemnity as he could. “I need your help.”

With those words, green gem-like eyes opened to stare at him with scrutiny and the silvernette then removed himself from the position with such feline grace that made the raven feel as if he was in the presence of predator. “I presume that this matter is of great importance if it meant for you to say it in such a tone.”

Smiling wryly at Tord, the raven crossed his arms. “You could say it does involve our clan,” Din admitted.

“It’s about the new additions, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, that. Then, there’s the issue of us having the need to procure a new starship. I mean, the Razor Crest may have been home for us for a while. Nonetheless, we need to get something that’ll handle having nearly twenty to thirty people living in it.”

“Let me guess, you want me to be the one to handle on finding a new starship,” Tord simply remarked as he sat down on the metal crate and tilted his to the side in curiosity.

The Mandalorian clenched his fists before putting down his crossed arms and supplied, “Maybe. I mean, with our current situation, you’re the only one I know who can pull a miracle out of nowhere.”

“Hmmm… I can probably get us something within half a standard month. All we need to do is relocate to a less populated area where I could get materials.”

“Wait, materials? You plan to make a ship!? Do you even know how to make a ship!?”

“I know how to build one. I have lived long enough to learn numerous things and that also involved about Engineering and Mechanics.

To be exact, in my previous life, I have even married the best starfighter pilot that there is in both the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire,” the silvernette stated distantly as if what he said wasn’t all that confusing.

“Best starfighter pilot in both the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire? That, and you’re married!? I thought that the Jetii aren’t allowed attachments.”

Green gems then stared directly into brown orbs even if Din’s eyes were hidden under his helmet. “Normally, Jedi were not to have attachments. However, with what has happened, love accidentally came and I may have ended up falling in love with the Chosen One. From there, our relationship flourished and received its tribulations.

From the ‘Hero with No Fear’ my beloved became the one known as ‘Darth Vader.’ Thus, the transition from the Jedi Order to the Sith Empire.”

“I—”

“I come from an alternate past universe, Buir. You don’t have to worry about any Imperials or any of Darth Vader’s lackeys searching for me. I come from an all too different plane,” Tord reassured as he sighed and absentmindedly floated a few random objects.

“Okay…That said, what you just shared to me is both pretty surprising and weird,” Din pointed out as he came forward and began petting the top of the silvernette’s head. 

“Yeah, well…Such is my life,” the young boy remarked as he leaned unto the armored male and continued, “Anyway, don’t worry about the ship. I think I have the perfect ship blue prints for what you require and what I have in mind.

I would simply have to do some adjustments. The adjustments being on making sure all of us would fit and still have ample legroom that’s needed to handle nearly thirty people if you want to maximize the possibility of increased number of passengers.”

“Oh…Okay.”

Tord then must have sensed the complicated feelings inside of him since the boy then drew him in a tight hug. Waves of assurance and serenity was being sent towards him and Din relaxed as he felt the other’s warm Force signature wrap around him.

Closing his brown eyes, Din was then startled out of his peaceful state when he heard the boy mutter, “Can’t believe neither Arthur nor Galahad told you about the fact that you’re Force sensitive.”

“Wait, I’m Force-sensitive!?”

With that, Tord sighed loudly, “I thought that you at least had a guess about it. Like, adi’ka already had a Force bond with you even before Harry and I came. Then, there’s Arthur and Galahad who also have Force bonds with you.”

“They haven’t said anything about that…,” Din Djarin trailed off as he wondered about the fact why would the two Siths would keep such information from him.

Again, Tord sighed and this time the silvernette pushed him away. Tord then began walking back to the room which he shared with Harry and adi’ka before looking back and saying, “Look, just talk to them. After that, you can either get training from them or the Light user faction of our droids.”

“But the ship?”

“I’ll deal with it, buir. Just allow us to relocate to a much more secure place and I’ll give you a ship in half a month.”

“Okay, Tord. I’ll leave my faith in you then.”

* * *

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_adi’ka –_ son/daughter

 _ade –_ children

 _buir –_ father

 _Jetii –_ Jedi


	5. Adoption

After his conversation with Tord, the Mandalorian checked in on Arthur and the still unconscious group of younglings. He noticed that Arthur patiently watched over the children while doing some Katas and realized how each of the children had blankets over them which he didn’t remember giving.

 _“Maybe Harry or Tord was the one to transfigure such things into existence. After all, they looked to be of higher quality than the ones that the inn provided,”_ mentally mused the Mandalorian.

Out of the ten children, he took note that two appeared to be Nautolans, a Mon Calamari, a Pantoran, a Twi’lek, a Togruta, a Zabrak and three humans.

Din found himself amused about the fact that the new additions that they have would pretty much add diversity in their clan. That said, as his own clan’s rule, they would be given the choice to either be a _Jetii_ or a Mandalorian—a possibility of a mix of both was even something that Din hoped for.

As odd as it was, the thought of it all was somehow making the armored male excited. The clan which he had was expanding and it made Din feel that he was getting better at helping his community as he was letting their culture propagate and thrive. It made the raven feel that he was making himself have more worth.

Observing the prone group, he approached Arthur and leaned into the blonde’s space.

“How long before they start waking up?”

“An hour give-or-take,” Arthur answered as he wrapped an arm around his Mandalorian’s waist and pulled the man closer to him.

“Mhmm…. I’ve already informed Tord of our problem,” the armored male shared and happily sighed as the Sith gently caressed his hip.

“What did he say?”

“He said he could deal with our situation. Nonetheless, we first to have to relocate to a less populated area and stay in that place for half a standard month.”

A contemplative look flashed on the blonde’s face and Arthur said aloud, “Why do I get the feeling that Master would try to build our new ship himself?”

At that, Din snorted in amusement. “It isn’t just a feeling. Tord himself confirmed that he would end up building the ship that we need.

He said that he knew enough about building ships since he knows enough about Engineering, Mechanics, Sciences. That, and he knows a lot about ships since he’s basically been married with the best pilot that the Jedi Order and the Galactic Sith Empire could offer.”

“Ah…I presume that the person he was referring to was Lord Vader, was it not?”

“Wait, you know who Tord have been married to? I mean, you even know he was formerly married!?”

“He’s our creator, _Ki Aki_. He basically pre-programmed and inputted a number of facts within our system just so we need not keep questioning him unless direly needed. Nonetheless, what we know is more of a need to know basis,” the Sith FS700 admitted.

Groaning at that such an admission, Din Djarin stared at his lover and frowned at how kept in the dark he was. To have one of his own children keep a thing from him made him feel insufficient as a parent.

However, a more rational part of himself reminded the raven that the boy he called as his son was basically actually far older and wiser than him. Tord must have his own reasons to keep such secrets from him.

So, the Beskar clad Mandalorian pushed down his negative feelings of insufficiency and turned his attention back to their new wards—children that were all Force-sensitive. Thinking of such a fact, Din suddenly recalled what his silver haired son told him just a few minutes ago.

“Arthur, why did you nor Galahad ever tell me that I was Force-sensitive?”

* * *

It was already about in the middle of the afternoon in the planet that they were staying in.

Din Djarin was trying to push down the irritation which he felt at his two lovers for not telling him a very important fact about himself and tried focusing on the younglings in front of him. All of the new additions had just been briefed by Tord himself after they were fed and given new clothes—clothes that all looked close to be the garments of a Jedi which Tord wore occasionally.

As far as things went, after they were explained of their new situation, there was one thing in common. All children were oddly relieved of their new standing as a member of a clan. The likes of which baffled Din which was why he ended up asking for the reason of their happiness and relief.

It turns out that due to the effects of the Empire, Force-sensitive children were seen as monsters. The likes of which were abused and treated badly. That being the very reason why they were sold into slavery.

Which in turn explained why they were thankful for the new arrangement. Particularly of the idea that they were to be treated as actual individuals and not that as of a monster. The younglings in the younger spectrum of their group even cried in joy and hugged Din and the Biodroids for the new life they were being given.

During that moment, the Beskar clad Mandalorian noticed how Tord had a distraught and angered look on his face before it was quickly replaced by calm impassiveness. A cool mask was immediately put into place which none but he had seen. That then made Din wonder if the silvernette was planning something as the abrupt change in demeanor must mean something important.

But before he could even ask the Jedi, the children were then suddenly left in his care as they boarded the Razor Crest and made themselves fit into such a small space. Tord was in the cockpit with Harry, Grogu , and the rest of the Biodroids as they searched a new area where they could hide for half a standard month. While he remained in the cargo bay with the ten younglings in his care.

“Well…Since you would now be adopted into my clan as you had fully accepted it. It is only right for you to choose your own names. It is your choice to retain the past or replace it by the name you want,” Din announced as he observed the group and patted the seven-year-old that was clinging unto his hip.

“I-Um…We can pick our own names?” The nine-year-old Mon Calamari asked.

“Yes,” the Mandalorian lightly affirmed as the younglings looked at each other before regrouping and going on in a discussion.

“You can name me,” shyly offered the male Zabrak that was on Din’s hip.

Blinking at the boy’s sincere suggestion, the raven placed the youngling in front of him and kneeled to stare at the Zabrak closely. “Are you sure about that, _ade_?”

“Uhuh…” Nodded the boy as he shared, “From the place where I come from, I was simply called monster and freak.”

Bile seemed to rise at the Mandalorian’s throat at such an admittance. Nonetheless, he pushed back his feeling of anger and pity as he pulled the boy in a tender embrace. “What do you like to do when you feel bored, little one?” Din inquired as he wanted to give a fitting name to his new _ade_.

“I like to sing whenever I’m bored and when it’s allowed,” the seven-year-old quietly whispered as he burrowed deeper in the armored man’s arms.

Smiling lightly at the boy, Din started, “You appear to be hopeful and you like to sing…Uhdu'uni means hopeful in basic while Laar means song. Putting that together would be Uhdu’laar.

As such, your name is Uhdu’laar.”

“Oh!” The Zabrak exclaimed as he repeated the word a couple of time before laughing. “Uhdu’laar. My name is Uhdu’laar!”

The young eight-year-old Togruta then came closer and stated her chosen designation, “Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka.”

“That’s a lovely name, Ahsoka. Just like your younger brother’s name it means hopeful in Togruti.”

“Oh…The pretty silvernette said I looked a lot like a Togruta he knew. He said that I reminded him of a person called Ahsoka.”

“Are you sure you’re going to pick that one, Ahsoka?”

“Yes,” the girl nodded as the Zabrak gave a whoop and hugged her.

“We have near matching names,” Uhdu’laar piped as he hung onto his sister’s neck.

The female Mon Calamari then came forward, “My name is Bana. My parents gave that name to me before they died and I was taken by my horrible extended family.”

“In Mon Cal, your name means slayer. Which means that your parents must have hoped you to be a great warrior.”

“Firith,” the twelve-year-old Twi’lek introduced his name. “In my species’ language Firith means protector. Which why I’ve chosen this name.”

“Mine is Heka!” The tall eleven-year-old Pantoran shouted as he stood on top one of the crates. “From what I heard from the myths of my people, Heka was an ancient Pantoran god related to wellness, healing, and health.”

The eldest of the group, a fourteen-year-old male Nautolan gave a scolding look at his blue skinned brother and had the boy sit down. “Atal. In Nautila my name means hero, leader and guide,” calmly remarked the put together Nautolan as he carried his young eight-year-old sister.

“Meanwhile, my sister’s name would be Frida as it means peaceful.”

“You have chosen quite well,” the Mandalorian complimented the young boy and tried to send warm affection to his charge as how he understood the Force—knowing he was quite rather untrained with his newly discovered skill vexed Din Djarin.

Atal gasped which had the beskar clad man worry. But the dismissive wave and the confused smile of the boy had his worried hackles calming down. “I’m fine, sir. It was just that it was surprising to be sent such strong warmth and feel as if it actually bopped me in the head,” the fourteen-year-old explained.

Which in turn had Din feeling sheepish at his actions. “Sorry about that, Atal. Just like you I have yet to get actual training for my abilities.”

“It’s alright, sir,” Atal assured as he rocked Frida in his arms to calm the curious youngling.

“Don’t ‘sir’ me. With the adoption going to happen, you can all call me as ‘buir’ which means parent in Mandalorian. That, and if that is not up to your tastes, ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’ can also be your choices.” The Mandalorian announced loudly to the group of younglings and took note how everyone nodded as a sign which they heard.

Din Djarin then turned his sights to the remaining children which had yet to give their names. That being the three humans; two boys and a girl. Which was why, momentarily seeing that Uhdu’laar would be taken care of the rest of his siblings, he then approached the silent trio.

“Are the three of you okay?” Din questioned as the red haired ten-year-old boy held unto a thirteen-year-old brown-haired girl.

“We’re fine,” she answered and clarified, “He’s just…Adjusting a bit.”

“Oh…”

“My name is Kina,” the brunet gestured to herself and pointed at the blonde eleven-year-old beside her, “He’s called Mika even though he’s a boy. Short for Mikaela.”

Following that, she held the ginger in her arms and introduced him, “He’s Kenobi. His parents named him that after some famous Clone Wars general. And no, his parents didn’t sell him. The slavers killed his family once they figured out that he was Force sensitive like us.”

“Kenobi…That name sound’s familiar…” The Mandalorian trailed off as he tried saying the name a few to time in hopes of recalling on where he got heard the name.

Din then shook his head when he couldn’t seem to remember which Clone Wars general Kina had referred to and instead had chosen to pat the trio’s heads. “It seems you’ve chosen to stick with your past names.”

“It already serves a purpose,” Mika deflected.

“Very well then,” Din conceded as he gave one last head pat to the group and went back towards the front of all the younglings.

He then clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention and announced, “Listen up! Now that you all have chosen your names; I would now do to you the traditional adoption ritual of the Mandalorians.”

At that, the ten younglings stood into attention and placed all of the focus on the beskar clad male.

“Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad—Uhdu’laar, Ahsoka, Bana, Firith, Heka, Atal, Frida, Kina, Mikaela, and Kenobi. It is now formally and legally done. You are now my sons and daughters; my heirs.” Din Djarin declared. Letting the knowledge sink into the group for a few minutes before he finally took off his helmet and showed him his face.

“I am now your ‘buir’ or your ‘Dad’ or ‘Father.’ And my name is Din Djarin.” The raven haired Mandalorian added, “Welcome to the Mudhorn clan or as it could be said, the Djarin clan.”

* * *

**Language Translations:**

_Adiik_ (Mando’a) _–_ child or toddler

 _Aliit_ (Mando’a) – family

 _Cyare_ (Mando’a) – beloved

 _adi’ka_ (Mando’a) _–_ son/daughter

 _buir_ (Mando’a) _–_ father

 _Jetii_ (Mando’a) _–_ Jedi

 _cyare'se_ (Mando’a) _–_ loved ones

 _Ki aki_ (High Sith) – My love

 _Ki diti_ (High Sith) – My dearest


	6. Finished Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din discusses with Tord the features of their new vessel.

It was interesting.

Din Djarin found himself getting busy on acclimatizing himself with the new group as he interacted with all the members of his clan. Harry and Grogu seemed to get along well with their new brothers and sisters. The Biodroids were also quite rather accepting of the new additions.

What the raven-haired man just couldn’t figure out was why Tord of all people seemed to avoid his new siblings. Well, the Beskar clad male couldn’t really fault the silvernette because he was busy dealing with making their new ship while the rest of them had fun lounging about in the rural area of the planet that they were in.

For half a standard month, the usually red garbed male would have little to no sleep and forget to eat just so he could finish his task. Again, and again, the boy would do so not until one of the Biodroids would drag the silvernette to sleep or shove food at his throat.

During those moments, Tord would insist that the Force would be enough for him to subsist into existence. He would idly give a lecture on how the Force could aid his body while he went through schematics and bended mysteriously procured durasteel. His young porcelain skinned hands moving expertly over machines; adeptly putting together machinery while the Force and his Magic helped him in his tasks.

Din Djarin would be amazed every time he watched the ten-year-old Jedi do his work and be at awe on how the boy knew what he was doing. Thinking about it, the Mandalorian knew that it must be putting quite the pressure on Tord to have him do such a task alone. But whenever Din would ask, the silvernette would simply dismiss his worries and assure him that he was fine.

Tord would also explain to him as an afterthought that it wasn’t like he didn’t like the new additions. He would say that it was just that he never really had an interest of being exposed to them to such long periods of time.

When the ship was already finished—a large triangle shaped ship with two long foldable wings—and the Razor Crest sold; the raven haired Mandalorian approached the boy.

“It’s a lovely ship,” Din complimented as he took in how the interior looked quite rather shiny and beautiful while the outside was covered in pitch black paint.

Tord seemed to take notice of his thoughts and explained, “The black paint serves as a radar deterrent. Its quality is that of the paint polymer which the death troopers have on their specialized armors—called Reflec—which scrambles electromagnetic waves used by most sensors.”

“Amazing…”

“Indeed,” Tord remarked dryly and sighed. “It’s based on the Delta-class T-3c shuttle that the Sienar Fleet Systems has. That said, I modified a few things.

That being its size—larger than the standard Delta-class T-3c shuttle by a half—and with a few additional features.”

“What features does it exactly have?” Din questioned as he touched the ship’s smooth wings and wondered on how the Jedi even had the schematics of such a ship if it belonged to such a well-known company like the Sienar Fleet Systems.

But it looked like his silent wonder was heard by the reincarnator as Tord shared, “My former husband was Darth Vader. Being one of the most feared and powerful entities of the Galactic Empire it wouldn’t be a surprise that he had connections.

Many from Sienar Fleet Systems wanted to be in his good graces and were willing to part with company secrets. In exchange for that, the safety of their life and loved ones along with the security and wealth it was able to bring came in hand.”

“So…They basically gave him everything?”

“In a sense, yes,” Tord stated as he crossed his arms and watched as the rest of their clan went on their way preparing materials and other things as they were going in and out of the ship. “My husband knew how I cared about knowledge and technology. Whenever it was possible, Vader would find the time to offer me datachips and other sources of various information when he came back from his endeavors.”

“And with that data you were able to make this,” the Mandalorian gestured to their new vessel and filed away the information that even the feared Darth Vader could be quite the dutiful and thoughtful husband.

“The features….?”

“It has SFS-215 ion engines which can go up to a 1 000 kilometers per hour in atmospheric speed and is optimized for stealth operations. It has two hyperdrives—a Class 0.7 for the main and a Class 5 for back up—a deviation to the standard Delta-class that has a Class 1 and Class 10 respectively. The Hyperdrive system employed is an SFS/ig-45 hyperdrive.

For protection, it has deflector shield generators and as a countermeasure it also has a cloaking device that makes it invisible to the naked eyed. The Reflec polymer coating also helps in making the ship undetectable to any radar systems which makes our vessel an amazing stealth ship.

The armaments placed are the Delta-class standard Twin Taim & Bak KX9 laser cannons and Taim & Bak KX3 laser cannons with the addition of proton torpedoes. Its communication systems are a Subspace and hypercomm antenna array along with an automated transponder. And…It has an advanced navigation computer.”

“Hmm…,” Din hummed at how such features were so advanced and thought how the Empire must have really had it good to have such good tech. The knowledge of one of his own children being exposed to such brilliance during their previous life made the Mandalorian question the universe and shake his head at how foolish he was being for the thought. “What about the consumables? How much can be fitted in it?”

“Originally the Delta-class T-3c shuttle should be able to have three months’ worth of consumables for a total capacity of the 30 people that could ride it. But with how much I changed the vessel, I was able to double that for the same number of people. Making it have six months’ worth of consumables for the 30 passengers.”

“That’s good.”

“To have more leg room and not simply be constrained by normal standards, I placed a couple of extension charms in certain independent parts of the ship so that it wouldn’t be affected when repairing.”

“Wait, what do you mean by extension charms? And what independent parts of the ship?”

“As the name implies, the extension charm is a charm that expanded the internal dimensions of an object without affecting the external dimensions, enhancing its capacity, and rendering its contents lighter.

The independent parts of the ship that I mentioned is the large metallic box which I placed and divided into smaller sections to make a corridor of sorts to house the 30 full rooms that would be available. Along with a few other separate metal boxes that could serve as a meditation room, training salle, a medbay, classrooms, conference room, a recreation room and a galley.

All metal boxes could be removed when necessary for moving or repairs. That way we would able to do repairs without magic interfering or possibly breaking up when amidst battle.”

“Full bedrooms?”

“Yup, full bedrooms equipped with ensuite refreshers, walk-in closets, desk area and extra space. Both your and my rooms are sized to be as master bedrooms—20 ft x 20 ft in each side—fitted with an 84-inch x 84-inch bed and still have ample space to move around. While the rest of the bedrooms go with the size of 15 ft x 15 ft and fitted with a 72-inch x 84-inch bed that has the proportionate space for movement.”

“That’s a bit over kill,” Din pointed out as he stared at his son.

Tord simply shrugged at that. “I like to have my space, _Buir_. That, and I would rather make sure everyone that are in my care are comfortable.”

At that, the Mandalorian sighed at the Jedi’s antics. “Well, at least your siblings would have the space to run around and not feel constricted while we travel through space.”

“Hmm….”

“I also made a couple of non-humanoid cleaning and service droids that’ll help us manage the ship. Along with a number of humanesque medical Androids that could double purpose as protocol droids.”

“You basically thought of everything,” Din deadpanned while he eyed the humansque droids which Tord mentioned.

“I just simply thought how this ship would basically be a mobile house. That, and the droids you are looking at are like the FS model. However, they have no biological material and are not Force-sensitive. All of their body is made of a special alloy and other materials which are all inorganic.”

“They look so human.”

“That’s the point. They should look, act and feel like humans. That being said, they are without the constraints of the weaknesses of meatbags like us,” Tord idly recited.

Shaking his helmeted head at how the silvernette was acting, Din then went up to the ship’s ramp and inquired, “What’s the ship’s name?”

“Hmmm….” Tord hummed and admitted, “I never thought about giving it a name.”

“C’mon, you made it!” The Mandalorian shouted back as he knew that the other would soon follow him.

A loud resigned sigh was then heard as Tord trailed along.

“Do I really have to name it?”

“Yes, Tord,” Din affirmed and teased, “Unless you want me to give it the name Blackie.”

A displeased sigh then came from the Jedi as he finally conceded. Silence going on between the two as they headed to the cockpit; Tord only speaking when the armored man began checking the ship’s controls.

“Gift…Vader’s Gift,” softly uttered the small Jedi and the Mandalorian knew that his son had finally chosen a name for the vessel.

* * *

****

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_ade –_ children

 _buir –_ father

 _Jetii –_ Jedi


	7. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din watches as one of children ends up fighting with a member of the Covert.

It appeared that the Covert seemed to be at awe at the ship which his clan had. The envious looks were something which Din could palpably feel. Now that he was being trained in the Force, he could now easily know the other Mandalorians’ emotions.

It had been two months now since he and the Mudhorn clan had gotten the ship. That being said, it was only now that he and his family were heading to the new base which the Covert was stationed in. The reason for the delay varied from the large number of bounties which Din had to capture to that of the children still acclimatizing themselves to their new lives and the new vessel.

That aside, the time that Din and his clan had in adapting with the vessel was enough that they soon got their own routines within it. As such, when anyone in the Covert asked, the Mudhorns knew enough on how to answer their questions without exactly revealing who created it.

“That’s quite the ship you got there,” Paz Vizsla remarked as he eyed the shining large black vessel.

“Indeed,” Din dryly stated as he watched his charges shyly interact with the Covert’s younglings.

“A new ship along with the increase of foundlings…Then, the ship’s odd name,” the blue armored man accusingly trailed off.

Glaring at Paz beneath his helmet, he shot back, “Whatever it is that you’re trying to accuse me of, I am in no way working for the Empire!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Paz sneered as his presence felt as if he was glad that Din had fallen into some kind of trap.

“You—”

“ _Buir_ ,” Tord smoothly called as his green gem-like eyes bore into the two men.

“What is it, Tord?” The silver beskar clad man questioned as he stared at his very matured charge.

“You do realize that he is trying to goad you in falling into a verbal trap,” the red garbed boy calmly pointed out with a voice with deep wisdom. “As much as you are saying the truth, heading into an argument with a heated head would not benefit you.”

“You…,” Paz growled in irritation as he stared at the ten-year-old.

“I am what you call a _Jetii_ , Uncle Paz. To watch you try to fight with my father is something I would naturally interfere with,” Tord admitted with such impassivity that Din could feel the larger man bristle in rising anger.

At that Din wondered whether his adoptive cousin would be petty enough to try and fight a kid. When to his actual surprise the man was actually just as what he expected.

Paz tried swiping at Tord with his arm but the silvernette was fast enough in his movements. A couple of punches, kicks, stomps and a few actual blaster shots later; Paz was now a haggard mess while Tord looked to be quite put together for someone who had been evading the attacks of a large angry Mandalorian for the past hour.

Tord was hardly even panting as he simply stared down his uncle and placed his hands on his hips. Not even caring about his fight with Paz Vizla which has gained the rest of the Covert’s attention and made him feel a whole more distant to group as he hardly raised a hand or attacked back—Din noted to speak to the boy as he appeared to have simply toyed with the panting Mandalorian. Which in a sense must have hurt the pride of Paz and the rest of the Mandalorians as the annoyed and unwelcome feelings that the Covert held seemed to emanate stronger.

“You refuse to take him seriously,” the Armorer voiced out which had Tord raising a brow at the woman.

“It is not that I don’t take him seriously. I merely wish not to hurt him,” Tord explained as his green gem-like eyes stared into the ones covered underneath the Armorer’s helmet.

“ ** _Hut'uun!_** ” Paz spat out as he stood up from his kneeling position.

Tord then frowned at such an insult and chastised, “I would not fight a _di’kut_ just so I could appease their anger.”

“Yeah? Well, why don’t you go back to whatever _Jetii_ hellhole you came from? You and your kind are unwelcomed here! A _Jetii_ and a _hut’uun_. You’re the worse of the worst. Din must have so much trouble dealing with your problematic ass.”

Din expected for Tord to rage or even get angry. Instead he was startled to find a cool smile on the silvernette’s face; Tord’s tone was controlled and cold as it voiced, “If it were me, I would have already gone back to where I came from.

But unfortunately for the both of us, I could not go back. I am apparently stuck in your world and the only reason I am staying here is because of _Buir_ and the rest of my family.

I am tolerating your insignificant presence because _Buir_ respects you. I am not killing your damning self because _Buir_ cares about you. To call me a _hut’uun_ when you know so little about me makes you quite the _shabuir_.”

The freezing calm of Tord’s voice appeared to have a stronger effect of making all the present Mandalorians wary. Din himself felt as if he was dealing someone so dangerous that his fight or flight instinct were acting up; the only reason he was able to tamp such instincts was that he released his feelings to the Force.

“You—!”

Something in Tord must have snapped as the Force angrily wound itself around him and frost and purple lightning began to manifest itself around the silvernette’s body. “You don’t know what kind of things I had to go through; what kind of events I had to suffer and deal with.

Unlike you I was placed with the heaviest expectations at such a young age—a Council of esteemed Jedi elders constantly scrutinizing my every move. When I became a Jedi Knight, my progress was being monitored and my achievements constantly being compared and weighed if it followed a standard or went above it. When I became a member of the High Jedi Council, I was constantly badgered with numerous responsibilities that had me doing thrice the work of my co-councilors. When I became the mentor and teacher of the ‘Chosen One’ I was constantly questioned of my methods.

I fought in three wars. The war of the Aegen system, Melida/Daan and the Clone Wars. All of which I was made as a general and had to handle what it meant to kill and send myself and my troops into battle. Day in and day out during those moments of war I and my companions had to face harm and death every single time. I had to watch as my men—my _vod_ —had to die in front of me.

After the Jedi were dubbed as traitors and the Jedi purge was made, I had to handle fleeing and covertly helping the Rebellion while raising a son. I had to deal with the fact that my husband betrayed me and the Order to become Darth Vader. I had to handle that the man I love became a Sith which I was taught since my childhood to fight.

For the years that had passed, I had to battle Imperials, spies and Inquisitors. Again, and again. My life had been basically one battle after another.”

“And when I thought I was finally able to have the chance to die…” The aloof mask in place was then replaced by a furious snarl, “I find myself here. I find myself waking up in the body of a child. A child which you constantly try to bully and corner, Paz.

If you’re tired about my presence, Vizla; so am I with you. The only reason I am tolerating your childishness is because of my _Buir_.

So, shut up and leave my clan the kark alone, _shabuir._ Don’t call me a _hut’uun_ or antagonize my _Buir_ again. Because if you do, I would make sure you would pay, Paz Vizla. You have my word on that as a Jedi.”

The silence which followed that was far too loud that if anyone had dropped a pin Din felt as if everybody could have heard it. It was only when the Armorer moved did the silence get replaced by alarmed and curious whispers.

The Armorer then came forward; a cautious tinge in her steps, “You are a Tái Sinh—in basic means ‘Reincarnator.’ Our culture has legends and stories of your kind.”

The furious look on Tord’s face immediately smoothed out to an unimpressed expression. “Indeed, you do,” the silvernette acerbically voiced as he had the freezing ice that was spreading on the ground and the increasing lightning to calm down. The two magical manifestations were then stopped until the only proof left of the sudden bout of anger was the frozen soil.

“Our sincerest apologies,” the Armorer offered with what was close to sincerity and Din found it in himself to help his leader’s efforts.

So, Din came close to his son and ran his hand through Tord’s soft luscious hair in hopes of appeasing the small _Jetii_ ’s hidden anger. “ _Tord’ika_ , I hope you would forgive Paz and the rest. They didn’t know so I would hope you would let things be.”

“….”

“ _Tordi’ka_???”

“Fine,” Tord begrudgingly uttered. “That said, Paz Vizla should stop antagonizing you for no reason and that his men should not touch or bully any of members of our clan. If they have problems, they better bring it either to you or me.”

Din’s brown eyes then blinked at the fact that his son was trying to negotiate with the Covert even with all that has happened. The absurdity of the amount of rational control that the boy has astounded Din as even the most level-headed individual of the Covert couldn’t be on par of the efficiency and slyness as his _ad_.

Turning his own attention to the Armorer, Din watched as Tord and the Armorer seemed to have a silent conversation. The Armorer seemed to have lost their quiet argument as the woman sighed and had conceded, “Very well then. Paz Vizsla and the rest of the Covert would follow that condition.”

At that, Tord’s face went back to his aloof mask with the only exception of his lips having a slight upward curl. Somehow, Din could sense that his son purposely let that action be known as the tight control of the boy was far above such a small slip up.

“Of course, _Alor_ ,” Tord announced as his green gem-like eyes swept over all the people that were present and turned to look at Din Djarin.

* * *

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_alor –_ leader, chief, *officer*, constable, boss

 _ad –_ son, daughter

 _ade –_ children

 _buir –_ father

 _hut’uun_ – coward (worst possible insult)

 _Jetii –_ Jedi

 _vod_ – brother, sister, comrade

 _Shabuir_ – extreme insult - *jerk*, but much stronger

Tái Sinh- means reincarnator; is actually Vietnamese in language. But since I can’t find an equivalent of reincarnator in Mando’a, I had to improvise.


	8. Changing Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and the Armorer have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to my dear readers.
> 
> I wish all of you had a good day/night. As of this chapter, I want to thank Mr./Ms. Bittodeath. Without them I would have a very hard time in figuring out how to translate the Jedi Code into Mando'a and find a way to mix the Resol'nare with the Jedi Code.
> 
> I mean, in this story, I used the translated Jedi Code and the hybrid Code that they have written for their story "Deliver Us" (link to their story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910154/chapters/57490192 ). I would really like to thank them for allowing me to use their fic as a reference for some Mando things and use the Codes that they have written.

**Author's Notes:**

Underlined words are the words that are Mando'a.

The italicized words are thoughts or internal musings of the characters.

* * *

“Your life is quite rather interesting, Din,” the Armorer opined as they drank their beverages through straws and let the silence of the Forging room envelop them.

Sighing at what she meant, Din stifled a groan and merely slumped further into his seat—not minding the fact that it could be seen as disrespectful. “Interesting is an understatement, Alor.”

An amused chuckle then came from the woman and Din wanted nothing more but have either Galahad or Arthur massage his shoulders. The day’s events were now weighing on him and he was nearly tempted to leave the Covert so quickly as they have already delivered the shipment of Beskar and a large amount of money to the Armorer just a few hours ago.

“I heard that you have had your riduurok somewhere in the Mid-Rim. Poluvia appeared to be a good wedding destination based from the stories that Harry shared.”

Frowning at the fact that Harry ended up announcing about his marriage, Din righted his slumped figure. “Yes, it was. Tord apparently knew enough about the planet and was right about how untouched it was. The Empire nor the Republic hardly touched the planet due to its supposed insignificant political value.”

“Mhmm…True. Nonetheless, the planet really is beautiful with its amazing scenery.

Harry showed even showed of your wedding photos. Both of your riduur seemed to be happy even though they are Dar Jetii.”

Din sensed the sudden sharp tone and forced himself to ignore the sudden jab.

“They may be Sith but that doesn’t mean that they’re unfeeling monsters.”

“They are just like the Jetii, Din. They are all unnatural,” the Armorer pointed out in disapproval.

The Beskar clad man clenched his jaw underneath his helmet and released his annoyance to the Force. “Forgive me, Alor. But all of my clan’s members are unnatural,” Din bit out a little too scathingly.

“That’s not true. You and Harry are—”

“I am a Jetii like my children, Alor. Harry himself is another subtype of Jetii,” Din interjected abruptly and may have unintentionally made all the hanging metal in the room rattle due to his irritation.

Din took a deep breath and once again released his emotions to the Force; this time doing it continuously. All the metal stopped rattling once the raven calmed down and observed the armored woman.

Wariness seeped out of the woman’s very pores so Din decided that he might as well let the Armorer have some rest. “I’m sorry, Alor, for letting my temper get the better of me. That said, I already made a choice based on how Fate and the Force has guided me.

You have already mentioned it once that Fate must have guided adi’ka to me. Now, the Fate and the Force has guided me to my clan. To both of my riduur and my ade.

The Mudhorn clan would then be known as the clan of the unnatural if that is how you view us. In my fear of being outcasted I suppressed a large part of myself. Now, with the support of my cyar’se I wish to be true to myself.”

“Din…”

“Alor, please understand. I—” The silver beskar clad male sighed and continued, “If the Covert can’t accept my family, I am willing to step back. I am willing to make myself scarce. That said, I am still willing to share my earnings and contribute for the future of the Foundlings.”

“And if we do cast you out and do not wish for any more contact?” The Armorer questioned tryingly which had Din swallowing the bile that was now rising his throat; a heavy stone dropping in his stomach was also making him sick and feel dizzy.

Swallowing a few times to center himself, the raven admitted a possibility which he had yet to fully acknowledge, “About seven months ago, my clan got into contact with that of the House Kryze and House Mereel. Tord being who he was, was able to prove his former ties with both great Houses—even if the said Houses came from another parallel realm.

As such, we were offered the chance to be taken by either of them if House Vizsla ever found our Force-sensitivity a problem. House Mereel’s leader, Eva’agol Mereel, offered us asylum should we change allegiances and had openly stated how they are willing to support our views on training Force sensitives. They even promised to give us supplies and help us locate more of our kind. While, House Kryze’s leader—Parjai Kryze—had near promised the same save for the allocation of supplies. After all, they had shared how House Kryze is still recovering and they too needed assistance.”

The shock that the Armorer felt was quite rather tangible and Din could even taste her worry and envy. The leaders of the two great houses reaching out to a new established clan; that was definitely unheard of. For the Mudhorn Clan to gain the attention of the two would be a great political move and give Din’s family a noticeable ascension in status.

Silence then permeated the Forge room. The Armorer was quiet as she stewed in her thoughts while Din made himself recite the default Jedi Code in Mando’a and the modified Jedi Code/Resol’nare as a means to pass his time.

_“Aal su Naak: Emotion yet peace_

_Nu'kar'tayl su Kar'tayl: Ignorance, yet knowledge_

_Aal’dralne su Udeslayc: Passion, yet serenity_

_Ne'serimyc, su yaim'la: Chaos, yet harmony_

_Kyr'am, su Kot: Death, yet the Force._

_Ba'jur, aal, su naak, bal beskar'gam, Nu'kar'tayl su Kar'tayl, Ara'nov, Aal’dralne su Udeslayc, aliit, Ne'serimyc, su yaim'la, Mando'a bal Mand'alor, Kyr'am, su Kot — An vencuyan mhi._

_Education, emotion, yet peace, and armor, Ignorance, yet knowledge, self-defence, passion, yet serenity, our tribe, Chaos, yet harmony, our language, our leader, Death, yet the Force - all help us survive.”_

Again, and again, he recited the Codes until the Armorer finally banged her fist on the table. Din then looked at the woman in front of her and waited for her decision.

“You have been quite the loyal member of the Covert, Din Djarin. From the day you have been brought into House Vizsla you did not disappoint our standards.”

“But…?” The silver beskar armored man asked as he could definitely sense the ‘But’ that was hanging in the air.

“Paz would not take things lying, Din,” the Armorer tiredly explained. “If he knows that every single one of member of your clan is a Jetii—including you—what happened just a few hours ago would be so much worse.

He himself would throw you out and deny the legitimacy of your clan as the head of House Vizsla. After all, he had always been threatened by the fact that you were adopted by his uncle that was the previous House Head. And now, with the status of all your members—your foundlings being Jetii and both of your riduur as Dar Jetii—things would only get more complicated.

If the offer of the two other great Houses became known then he would find ways to bring your status down as a Mandalorian. He would ruin your reputation and the integrity of your own clan. He would call you a dar’manda and an aruetii. What’s more is that, he would rally all the remaining Mandalorians which hate Jetii and set them lose on your clan.”

Din felt his anger rise at those words. That said, he controlled himself and released his anxiety and anger to the Force; his fists clenching as he took deep breaths.

“Then what would you advise me, Alor. After all, from the way that I see things, you still care for me and my clan as much as you are bothered by the fact that we are Jetii.”

A loud resigned sigh then came from the Armorer. Now, it was she who wearily sagged into her seat. What she wanted to say appeared to be weighing on her as Din could sense at how she seemed to be struggling and trying to gather the courage to voice her thoughts.

“Willingly leave House Vizsla, Din. Take the Mudhorn clan and ally yourselves to the other two great houses before Paz finds out about you—as a Jetii—and your marriage to your two Dar Jetii.”

* * *

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_alor –_ leader, chief, *officer*, constable, boss

 _ade –_ children

 _dar’manda_ – a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul - regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade

 _Dar Jetii_ – Sith

 _riduur –_ partner, spouse, husband, wife

 _riduurok_ – love bond, specifically between spouses - marriage agreement (actual marriage ceremony)

 _Jetii –_ Jedi

 _aruetti_ – traitor, foreigner, outsider


	9. Leaving

**Author's Notes:**

Underlined words are the words that are Mando'a.

The italicized words are thoughts or internal musings of the characters.

* * *

Din Djarin was feeling sick.

His Alor which he had known since he was a boy and looked up to had told him to leave. He told him to leave not out of pure hate and disgust. She was scared for him. The Armorer was scared for him on what Paz could possibly do.

A part of Din had his heart feel warmth at the knowledge that Alor cared for him and his clan even if she was scared at what they can be; even if she was wary of the unnaturalness. That said, the anger and anxiety which he felt outweighed the warmth which was present.

All more making him loathe his dear adoptive cousin, Paz Vizsla.

But Din pushed his hatred and anger out as it was not the way of the Jedi and that he did not wish any harm to the larger man even if Paz was a di’kut and a shabuir. So, during his discussion with the Armorer, he devised his plans and was able to come to an agreement with her.

Yes, officially speaking, Din Djarin would now remove himself from the registry of House Vizsla. But that doesn’t mean he would be fully cut off from meeting them.

If Din follows the advice of Alor, he could salvage a part of himself and choose the way he would go. The ties which he has with the Covert would not be fully burnt and he could still contact them from time to time with little repercussions on his side.

The Mudhorn clan could serve as a liaison of sorts for which great House he chooses and that of House Vizsla. Not all roads would be closed for him and Din’s family would have better support.

That was how, Din tried to convince himself as he went out of the Forging Room and pushed down the physical nausea that he was feeling.

“I have to let go. No, I need to let go,” he muttered lowly as he ignored how Paz’s men was watching him and the fact that his own cousin was waiting outside the long corridor which led to the communal areas of the Covert.

“What do you need to let go of, Din?” Paz leered as he grabbed the silver Beskar wearing man and pulled the shorter male to his chest.

“Paz, let go of me,” Din ordered as he tried pulling himself free.

“Come now, cyar’ika, why don’t you answer my question and play with me,” the taller man purred as he grabbed Din’s ass and kneaded the round and plump globes.

“If you make yourself be mine, Din, your Mudhorn clan would be more easily accepted.

Your Jetii foundlings would be overlooked and treated as the rank and file of our Covert.”

The brown eyed man found himself insulted at such an offer so he kicked Paz’s knee.

“What the kark’s wrong with you, Paz!” Giving the man at what he hoped was an incredulous outburst, Din intoned, “We’re basically cousins.”

“We’re not biological cousins,” Paz pointed out as he stood up. “Besides, even if we were biological cousins it isn’t like we can make a baby since we’re both men.”

Indignation and fury now flowed into Din’s mind. The Force wrapping taut around him as preparation for any of his attacks but Din simply ignored the urge to use the Force and began walking away.

“Where the kriff are you going, Din!?”

Giving one glance at the difficult man, Din finally made up his mind and stood his ground. He then loudly announced to everyone who was close and in hearing rage, “I am formally leaving House Vizsla and the Armorer has given me her blessing. The Mudhorn clan too would come with me and all of us would be an independent clan until further notice.”

Shouts and gasps of surprise now filled the underground cavern which housed the Covert. Men and women chattered on what could have possibly made a whole clan and its head leave the protection of House Vizsla.

Din reached out to the Force and was startled to find the entirety of his clan patiently waiting for him on Vader’s Gift.

 _“Tord must have expected something like this to happen. If not, something of equal significance,”_ Din mused as he stared at each member that was present and realized that almost everyone was present.

 _“They must have been waiting for Paz’s stunt to happen_ ,” he mentally took note and frowned at such an implication. The said implication was that Paz must have planned whatever it was that he was trying to do and humiliate Din whatever choice he made. It wasn’t about accepting or fighting the taller man’s proposition—Paz simply wanted to lord over his power over Din as the current head of House Vizsla.

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Paz spat out as he slowly approached the Mudhorn patriarch.

“I mean what I meant, Paz. I and my clan are formally withdrawing ourselves from the Vizsla registry and distancing ourselves from the House’s sphere of influence.”

“But—”

“Paz, I already made up my mind. If you have any problems, take it up to Alor and complain to her,” Din interjected as he turned his back and began walking out of the Covert’s base.

“You’ll regret this, Din,” the blue armored man threatened.

Ignoring the commotion that was going on behind him, Din Djarin walked up the open ramp and headed directly to cockpit. Only when he was finally able to have Vader’s Gift take off and enter hyperspace did Din finally allowed himself to let go.

Din Djarin finally permitted himself to let go and cry about the very fact he just left behind what he knew; he left behind what he formerly considered as his family and the people he grew up with.

Din Djarin finally cried because he just left behind his home.

* * *

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_alor –_ leader, chief, *officer*, constable, boss

 _cyar’ika_ – sweetheart, darling

 _di’kut_ – idiot

 _Jetii –_ Jedi

 _Shabuir_ – extreme insult - *jerk*, but much stronger


	10. Rec Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clan Djarin spends time as a family in the ship's Rec room and waits for the moment that land on Tatooine.

It appeared that child rearing and Jetii training along with constant bounty hunting was enough to keep Din’s mind off of what happened.

Officially speaking, the Mudhorn clan of Djarin was now an independent clan; unassociated to any House. Being who he was, Din had yet to contact either House Mereel or House Kryze as the pain of leaving the group of people he grew up with was painful. But as more time went past, the raven haired Mandalorian knew he had to choose soon.

It had been three months now since they left House Vizsla and their clan was now heading to Tatooine. The place being their main target of visitation since apparently the place has quite the number of caves which contained Kyber crystals.

All of them that were still training on the Force were now to get their crystals and Tord would act as their instructor and guide. While, those of whom who already had their lightsabers would wait outside of the caves and remain somewhere near the ship. They would be acting as a deterrent to any scavengers that would take an interest in taking apart Vader’s Gift.

“You awfully know a lot about Tatooine,” Bana stated as she floated a couple of Toy blocks and wiped off a few crumbs of cookies off of Uhdu’laar’s face; her eyes pointedly staring at Tord who was helping Ahsoka and Kenobi construct a house of cards using the Force.

“I had lived in Tatooine for fifteen years, sister. How can I not know a lot of the place where I stayed in?” Tord remarked as he guided the two children near him on how to do such a delicate task.

A curious look then appeared at the young Zabrak’s face as he turned at the mentally oldest of their group, “What does Tatooine look like?”

“It’s…It’s a beautiful place,” Tord started as a fond look was on his face and continued, “For those who could tolerate the heat, Tatooine in its own right is a beautiful sight to see. It is a planet that has two suns and is covered mostly by sand.

If other planets have oceans of water, Tatooine has oceans of sand. From sweltering hot temperatures during the day; when night comes, the place becomes like that of a frozen tundra. The extreme polar temperatures is what makes the planet quite rather harsh in living conditions.”

Din then sensed that something must have come up on the silvernette’s memory so he took control of the conversation. Running a hand through his currently un-helmeted face, Din smiled and shared a few of the experiences which he had on the planet.

“Did I tell you about the…”

The time which he spent with the younglings must have been long enough since he felt his throat dry. That, and Galahad knowingly came in the rec room carrying a thermos of sapir tea.

“We’re soon landing on Tatooine; just half an hour more and we’re there,” the white haired Sith announced as he handed the thermos to Din and took Frida off of the floor and into his embrace.

“Abba!” The eight-year-old Nautolan squealed and golden eyes only narrowed in fond amusement.

“I didn’t realize I had spent over two hours talking,” Din croaked as his throat was now faintly sore.

A look of amusement was then on Mika’s face as he jabbed at Atal’s rib and teased their patriarch, “You were far too engrossed in telling your stories, Buir.”

“Yeah, Buir. You were even animatedly using your hands and body gestures to get your point across and created what were like sound effects,” Heka added in as Firith laughed in glee.

“You guys had been quite insistent on knowing about my adventures in Tatooine and a few other planets,” the black haired Mandalorian objected.

“We were interested, Buir. That said, you could have known when to say ‘No’ to our requests,” Kina countered.

“Your Buir won’t say ‘No’ when he knows it would make you happy. Besides, what you were asking for won’t hurt anyone of you,” Galahad disclosed.

“Hey!” Din exclaimed as he petulantly glared at his riduur. “I have a reputation to keep, cyare. Sharing such things…”

“They are our children,” the Sith said in response and smiled as Harry held out his hands in a ‘carry-me’ gesture. Easily enough, Galahad took the boy in his left arm while Frida took his right; the two children gleefully clinging on to their tall parent.

Din then ended up snorting at the sight. A feared 6 ft. 5” Sith Lord being willingly used by children as a perch for them to get higher vantage point just amused the raven haired Mandalorian. Nonetheless, it made him happy.

It made Din Djarin happy because of the fact that his husbands—his riduur—were willing to share a life with him. He’s happy because even if Arthur and Galahad were Sith, the two of them cared for him and their family—the two of them provided and loved Din and the clan as what was expected of them.

As such with that, Din Djarin was happy.

He was happy that he had two husbands that were willing to support him. Children that cared for him. Friends—Artemis, Galinae and the Medical Androids—who listened to him. He was happy.

The only thing that could have probably made him happier was if the Covert supported them. If Paz did not force his hand, Din would have not been made to leave House Vizsla; his childhood.

But what was done was done.

His family was now an independent clan and they would soon have to choose on which great House to ally. Choosing between House Mereel and House Kryze had become a huge headache for Din since it would affect how their future as a clan would turn out.

The policies which each House had and the traditions which were followed. The connections and ties which were to be monitored and built with other existing allied clans. The very interpretation of the Resol’nare and the adherence to it. The customs and beliefs followed by it.

Everything about the change was stressing Din out and as the supposedly sole Mandalorian learned adult he couldn’t really ask his riduurs or any of the other droids aboard the ship. It was just so…harrowing—to be the one to carry the responsibility of making all the decisions for a whole clan.

Din then turned his sights on Tord and wasn’t any more surprised when brown met gem greens. Out of all the Force-sensitives in their clan, Tord was the best attuned and most learned. The boy— _“No, man,”_ his mind would whisper—always appeared to know when one needed help or advice.

The Mandalorian knew that he should be bothered that someone can read him so well via the Force. That said, at certain moments like these, he was glad that he could at least speak with someone about things like this.

“Tord,” Din sent out as a call for attention.

“What is it, Buir?” The silvernette inquired as he excused himself from Kenobi and Ahsoka.

“After we have taken our Kyber crystals, can I speak with you about something?”

Tord cocked his head to the side and stared at Din for a few seconds before the silvernette righted the position of his head. “If we are to discuss which House to ally ourselves to, may I ask if we could stay here in Tatooine for three days?”

Din raised a brow at the odd request but thought that Tord must have a reason for such a request. After all, the silvernette didn’t do things without reason. Particularly, if it meant that the people with him would be involved.

“I don’t see a reason why we can’t stay here in Tatooine.”

“Good. After our discussion, you guys could stay here in the ship during that three-day time period. I on the other hand have to visit a few places,” Tord ventured.

“What!?”

“Look, Buir. I understand that you’re worried for my sake. That being said, I have to do things; things that I would rather not be interrogated about.”

Before Din could even argue with Tord about the whole issue Arthur suddenly came.

“My lord, we need you in the cockpit right now. We need to know exactly where is the cave that you speak of,” the Sith FS700 informed as he pointedly stared at the figure of the silvernette.

Sighing at the fact that Tord would probably getting what he wanted no matter what, Din decided that they might as well get a compromise of sorts arranged.

“A week.”

“Hmmm?”

“We’ll stay in Tatooine for a week,” Din tried as before the other left the rec room. “We’ll stay in Tatooine for a week in exchange for you to have someone accompany you when you go out.”

A displeased look was on the reincarnator’s face and Din knew he had to try harder to convince Tord of what he wanted. “Tord’ika, please…As much as I know you don’t want to be treated like an ad, do understand that I am only doing this to appease my mind. As your father it worries me to know you’ll go alone in such a dangerous place ruled by lawlessness and the cruelty. Slavers would take interest in you. Thieves would try to rob you.

It’s just…I have already lost the Covert, Tord’ika. For me to lose you to would hurt me severely—I have no wish to also lose a child.”

Tord was silent after those words. A full minute even passed and the green gem eyed male sighed before grumbling, “Fine. However, I will only take one person when I doing my tasks.”

“As you wish, Tord’ika.”

* * *

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_riduur –_ husband, wife, spouse

name of person + _’ika_ – Mandalorian nickname of endearment

 _Resol’nare_ – Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life

 _Jetii –_ Jedi

 _buir_ – father, mother, parent


	11. Kyber Crystal

For a desert planet, Din Djarin was surprised to find the cave they entered to be as cold as Hoth.

The cave being inconspicuous as it was hidden in plain sight by large rocks and the difficult terrain. Its insides turned out to be quite cavernous and large as it could probably house about two TIEs in it if placed side by side.

Din Djarin then turned to Tord as he placed temperature regulating charms on all of them which in turn made the freezing cold negligible. Just by the entrance, Harry stood along with the Biodroids and the Medical Androids which were standing guard.

“Will they be okay?” The Mandalorian asked while he warily gave a glance at the exited waiting group and the hot sand that that was outside.

“The Jawas nor the Tuskens know this area,” the silvernette remarked as he fixed his red Jedi tunics and tabards and scuffed his black boots on the ground. “This place is protected by the Force. No harm would come to it as it is the Force’s will. That, and the Empire’s Sith know nothing of this place so we’re safe.”

“But—”

“Bui!!!” Grogu shouted as he then tried to drag the Beskar clad man into the deep cave.

The rest of the children nervously warmed themselves up for their own search for their Kyber crystals. Each of them giving each other a reassuring hug or pat as Tord allowed his Force signature to envelop them in his comforting warmth before pulling away.

“Today, as you enter and start your search, you will come to see visions that would serve as your trials. These trials would aid you in finding the crystals that calls to you and would allow you to look into yourselves; showing you glimpses of your very being.

Finishing the task that you have would then be the start of the road on what makes you a Jedi. This in turn, would equip you of the weapon that makes us, Force-sensitives, safe from the others around us.” Tord recited with practiced enthusiasm and smile when Uhdu’laar approached him.

“Could we get lost in here?”

Green gem-like eyes lightened and Tord patted the small Zabrak’s head. “The Force would not leave you here as long as you believe. Trust in the Force as it will lead you to your destination and show you the way.”

“Would your siblings end up being hurt by these trials which you speak of?” Din inquired—finding the cryptic words of little help—as he tentatively gave a look at each of his children and forced himself to calm down.

“They will be relatively safe, Buir.”

And with that, Din Djarin along with his ade approached the darkness of the cave and began their searching trek.

* * *

He was worried.

Din Djarin was separated from the rest of his ade as he followed a song which called to him. The darkness which was in the cave was oddly replaced by an eerie multi-colored light as numerous Kyber crystals glowed and hummed a soft tune.

Among the sounds and melodies which the cave held, one song stood out and ensnared Din as if he was being called by a siren. A turn after another, the raven haired Mando soon found himself seeing visions of what appeared to be his younger self and the silhouettes of his deceased parents. These visions changed to that to the years he spent in his life and the experiences which he had until a familiar image came to be.

Moff Gideon was there.

The cruel man taunted him as he carried a saber that was black as night with a couple of white cracked lines which marred the solid and unique ancient weapon.

“The Darksaber,” the Force said its name.

There, Din saw a copy of himself and Moff Gideon fight; him carrying a yellow lightsaber and wielding it against his enemy. There were words spoken; Moff Gideon mocking him on how weak and unknowledgeable he was in wielding the Force, promises that if he joined his cause the Mudhorn would live, threats about eviscerating each and every Force-senstive that was in Din’s clan. But most of all, Moff Gideon spoke entire scripts on what he planned to do once he had adi’ka in his hands.

Hearing all of it made Din’s blood boil. He wanted to be the one to cut down the man. Not have his replica do it. He wanted to be the one kill Moff Gideon and end everything already.

Then to his surprise, it was now he who held the yellow lightsaber and in front of him was the beast who he considered his enemy.

A dark glowing blade then slashed towards him and Din quickly blocked it with a Force push as he distracted the older man with a kick. Gideon hissed and used a free hand to send a large boulder to Din’s way which the Mandalorian instinctively evaded.

In turn, Din also used the Force and sent rocks go towards the man. The other’s preoccupation served as ample distraction for Din to come close and do an upward stomach slash that grazed Gideon’s chest.

The older man unfortunately backed off in time before the yellow blade grazed his face. But the Mandalorian was persistent. The Beskar clad male followed suit and gave a flurry of slashes and was able injure Gideon’s left arm and right leg.

At that, the pain served as an opening, Din stabbed Gideon’s left thigh and pushed the man down into kneeling. The Moff cried out in surprise and pain which was followed by a weak downward slash.

The attack would have taken Din’s neck it wasn’t for the fact that the Mandalorian had seen it and used the Force to rip away the Darksaber from Gideon’s hands; the weapon clattering far away from the two of them.

“It ends now,” Din growled at the apparition of the Moff as he stabbed his blade unto the unarmed man’s neck. A startled gurgle of pain was then heard. But soon enough, it died as the older man slumped like a broken rag doll; defeated, limp and unbreathing.

Din then felt something change in the air.

The mellow song which he was hearing gave a loud wail before changing to have a sharper and stronger tone. The mellowness was still there but it had sudden high notes and sharp tones; it was still soothing but with the random ups and downs that underly sudden ferocity if pushed.

Blinking his eyes to take in the change, the Mandalorian then took note how his pure bright yellow blade suddenly had a dark red tinge to it that took a quarter of the blade. This in turn made the lightsaber dual toned.

“How?” Din uttered in confusion as the sight he was seeing shattered like that of glass and he was back inside the cavernous cave. A yellow crystal marred with red was now in his hand while he stood quite rather close to the cave entrance.

“It is the will of the Force,” Tord cryptically replied as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and sat upon an elevated rock.

Brown eyes then narrowed at the abrupt mysterious entrance. For all that he was now a Jetii in training, Din couldn’t still figure out some of the tricks the reincarnated boy would use.

“I already have my Kyber crystal,” the Mandalorian declared as he held up the gem in his hand and showed what color it was.

A contemplative look was in the red garbed male’s face before it was replaced by an encouraging smile. “A curious color combination. You have the workings of a Jedi Sentinel but was touched by the power of Darkness and anger. But instead of allowing yourself to have them become one and same, you chose to compartmentalize yourself. Hence, the two colors instead of the orange hue which should have happened.”

“Is this normal?”

“Not really,” the ten-year-old honestly answered back as he stood up and began patting his bottom.

“Everyone else had already boarded the ship. You were the last to come out and it appears to me that your trial had been quite rather interesting since it ended up scratching you vambraces and having you covered in dirt.”

“Wait, what!?”

“I think you better get yourself checked by the Helbreders,” Tord suggested. “Abba and Baba are going to be worried if they see you the way you are right now,” the boy continued as he jumped down from the rock and headed back to their ship.

“Tord!” Din shouted in confusion. “What do you mean by that !?” He asked as he ran to catch up to the fast child.

“It meant what it meant, Buir. You need the rest anyway.”

* * *

**_Mando’a Language Translations:_ **

_riduur –_ husband, wife, spouse

 _Jetii –_ Jedi

 _buir_ – father, mother, parent


	12. Two Month Reprieve

Din Djarin watched as Harry and Tord fixed and improved the shoddy hovel that was found in the Jundland Wastes that was situated on a bluff surrounded by the Western Dune Sea.

The place had only one room, an ancient refresher and an underground cellar which to Din’s new standards—thanks to Harry and Tord—was pretty deplorable. The raven haired elder couldn’t even understand on why the green gem-eyed male insisted that he would stay here for the week during their stop of theirs in Tatooine.

Nonetheless, he soon gave in letting the boy stay as that melancholic look on Tord’s face had Din shutting up and agreeing just to make such an expression go away. Which was why, he and the others were now watching the only two magic wielders of their clan as they began chanting a few spells to reconstruct the very building.

“【From my will use my Mana to influence the world. **Magic: Create**.】,” Tord said while he held up his hands and sky blue light enveloped the building as the adobe walls broke and reformed while sand swirled and changed to become like that of the structure’s white walls.

Din found himself amazed as he watched a building form itself and become of that of a three-story house. The white painted walls appeared to be the same yet newer and sturdier.

Harry then came near once the building was made and pointed his wand at the ground saying, “ **「** **Vitrum Fabrica** **」** ” which had the sand congregate and become large pieces of glass. He did so a couple of time while Tord seemed to write some kind of tiny script at edge of each glass panel.

There, the two worked together while they fitted in the glass and began transforming sand to become household items which Tord at first started to write script over before he took out a silvering ring and wore it at his right index finger. That said, with the equipped ring things turned out to become faster as Tord would only have to point at an object and the items that Harry made would have the script while the things he transformed were just allowed to be.

It was the first time on which Din had seen such a fast construction and placing of supplies. To first hand see what Magic could do both awed and worried the Mandalorian as such gifts would be taken of interests and would be exploited by others if not taken precaution properly.

Staring at the duo as they now returned back outside, Din had just realized that the sun was now setting. As it turned out, their clan may have spent the whole afternoon observing how two of their members used their talents to remodel a house and fit it with fixtures.

Din found the whole thing odd but interesting. The reason for which was that what they had seen wasn’t exactly the strangest event that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

“You guys already done?” Din questioned as he took note how Harry basically slumped in exhaustion while Tord simply toyed with the ring on his hand.

“We-Uh…We’re done, Buir,” the seven-year-old mage sluggishly answered as he came forward and raised his hands up; willing to himself to be carried by the Mandalorian.

A disapproving look were in the Medical Androids (MA-400 Models) faces while the FS Models were simply amused at the spectacle. Din ignored the droid factions’ reactions and had his ade file in and pick their rooms while he carried Harry to give them a tour.

Din knew that Tord was probably outside communing with the Force or whatever. So, as an understanding parent, he simply allowed to let it happen and took it up on himself to make sure no one would bother the silvernette.

The Mandalorian had his family poke around the building and explore the area. But as soon as dinner time came, everyone headed to the kitchen as the scent of a steaming Endorian chicken pot pie and a creamy Bantha carbonara ensnared all that were hungry.

A quiet silvernette was floating the pans of hot pasta and newly baked meat pies out of the stove and ovens. Tord as usual was in his caring yet distant moods—as he was willing to provide and nurture but would refuse to be touched and spoken to—and Din could sense that the current mood was a lot worse.

After all, the ten-year-old’s face was a blank mask and he hardly even acknowledged them save for the fact that plates, cutlery and drinking glasses began to float towards the dining room while Tord directed the food to follow after the eating paraphernalia. That, and the silvernette’s Force signature couldn’t even be felt. High impenetrable shields were in place and the only way that they knew Tord was there was because they could see him.

After their quiet dinner, Din then pulled at both his riduur and gestured to the silently retreating reincarnator, “Should we just leave him as is?”

Arthur simply gave a glance and said, “Let him be. My lord wouldn’t do things without reason.”

“His mind is keeping him busy. The memories of a past never forgotten remains,” Galahad added in.

“But—”

“Your discussion about Mandalorian politics and which House to ally ourselves to can come tomorrow.” The Sith FS700 motioned in diversion as he pulled the Mandalorian to their room.

Galahad too displayed his agreement by nudging Din via the Force to their quarters.

“The ade…,” Din now trailed off as he remembered how he should have directed his charges to bed.

“They will be okay,” the duo chorused in unison as they ferreted the Mandalorian back to their rooms.

* * *

The one week in Tatooine quickly passed by.

During such a time, Din found his silver haired son disappearing for long periods of time and would only return once night came. The reason for such nightly appearances was that Tord would usually volunteer to be on kitchen duty during the said period. The ten-year-old would constantly evade them and come back home with foodstuffs he bought.

Tord would then simply ask the Biodroids on the everyone’s progress in terms of their studies and give suggestions or comments about certain issues. Direct interaction with Tord during the whole Tatooine planetside period was far too scarce and unpredictable that Din was even surprised that the silvernette sought him out.

It was on the third day of the week in Tatooine when Tord had approached Din. The Mandalorian was lounging in the living room without his helmet while he read about the history and lore of the Jedi in his datapad when the boy came.

There, Tord simply sat himself across the raven. The two of them simply minding their own businesses when Din realized how it was an opportunity for him to ask advice from the reincarnator while the rest of the children had their classes.

So, discuss they did and Din Djarin found himself surprised at how intricate politicking could be. Some of the things even went over his head. Which was why, when it appeared like he was starting to lose track of what the silvernette was talking about, Tord sighed and simply told him that it would be better to ally themselves with House Mereel.

When Din asked why, the reincarnator merely gave him a look and promised that he would have the Sith droids to be the ones to explain things to him. After which, Tord excused himself and made himself scarce again as whatever it was that was on Tatooine was making him quite rather distant and pre-occupied.

As such, for their remaining days in Tatooine, Din got a crash course in Mandalorian politics from Arthur and Galahad. The two men did their best to teach them about what they were programmed with and helped him come to decision to something he never expected to take.

As much as House Mereel showed itself to be weaker, Tord had stated that was only because of their lower numbers that their status was considered as is. Nonetheless, House Mereel has more stability within their members and clans. Their requirements and policies were laxer compared to the other great Houses which was why they didn’t mind the existence of having Jetii in their clans.

Two weeks of meditation for Force Gathering and figuring out what are the parts of a lightsaber and how to make them. Another two weeks of being taught about the bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse (otherwise known as water proof casing a lightsaber) while taught about Force Serenity—a necessary technique needed to construct a lightsaber while being guided by the Force.

Finally, after four weeks most of the members of the Mudhorn clan now had their lightsabers—Adi’ka was still generally a toddler so he his Kyber crystal was still being kept for safe keeping. Out of the twelve of them which made their lightsabers, 3 were color green—Bana, Firith and Kina’s—while 4 were blue colored (Ahsoka, Udhdu’laar, Mika, and Kenobi’s). Heka and Atal on the other hand were yellow just like Din. That being said, the two of the had pure yellow lightsabers while Din’s was just like what he saw in his vision.

His lightsaber was mostly yellow with a quarter of the plasma blade being a bright angry red. The first time he showed his finished lightsaber to his family, it had Arthur and Galahad smiling at him with pride for the blatant Sith color that was present.

“Stop grinning already,” Din ordered as he was doing the Katas of Form three.

“They’re not grinning,” Artemis points out before getting himself smacked at the back of the head by Galinae.

“Din doesn’t mean literally, brother,” the Jedi FS800 explained as he gave a knowing look at their elder siblings.

“They’re basically flooding the bond that we have,” the Mandalorian explained as he brought the plasma sword down an arc and directed it to curve back up.

“I and Arthur are just admiring your form, Ki diti.”

At that, the Mandalorian turned his saber off and clipped it to his belt. Brown eyes narrowed as he could pretty much sense that it wasn’t his form that they were admiring but something else.

“Is my ass really that distracting for the both of you?” Din asked in exasperated annoyance and recalled Tord off-handedly advising him to a wear a kama if the staring was becoming a bit too much.

That said, somehow the Mandalorian felt like his riduurs would probably see the additional protection as a skirt and stare at him more. As such, Din felt like his hands were tied.

“How are the children?” The Beskar clad man asked Artemis and noticed that it was now close to sunset.

“They’re fine. The Sarkans are nice and they had announced how our presence is quite rather welcome. As such, they said that they wouldn’t mind us staying here a month or two,” the electric blue eyed FS700 responded blithely.

“Two months…That gives us enough time to train to somewhat acceptable saber skills and deliberate more on our House alliances,” Dim muttered as he toyed with the lightsaber on his hip and headed back to the house that the Sarkan Royal family had lent them.

The four Biodroids followed him and soon enough four tall green haired men with ivory toned skin came into view. Unlike the Biodroids the MA models all preferred to have similar appearances. They were named as En, To, Trey, and Fire-uh respectively—surnamed as Helbreder—and for Medical Androids they have quite the personality.

Nonetheless, as much as nice and different their personalities could be, Din was able to notice how the quartet would prefer to keep to themselves when the original six of the clan weren’t involved. In response to that, Tord merely mentioned about them possibly being introverts but Din knew better.

After all, they would stay away from any bionic beings in exception to their own creator, Harry, the Biodroids and the original clan of Two. En, To, Trey and Fire-uh would be at their best and be civil in regards to dealing with the new additions. However, it essentially still unnerved Din to have human looking droids sometimes stare at the new additions so clinically—it made him feel as if what the quarter were staring at were lab rats for some reason even if he knew they would never do anything to hurt them.

It made the raven feel as if his Medic friends were plotting something. If not, they were interested in dissecting the bodies of those ade just to quell whatever fascination or bantha shit was going on with their cybernetic brains.

In all honesty, Din was just glad that the four would do anything and everything of their Creator’s wishes and wouldn’t mind tolerating the rest of the clan’s presence when given the command. With Tord giving them the order to behave, at least Din wasn’t worried that they would suddenly do some weird unsanctioned experiments on the younglings.

Shaking his head to keep his mind on the present, Din then took off his helmet now that they were in the confines of a safe enclosed area and nodded in acknowledgement at the quartet who were teaching the children about first aid and the proper medical procedures given unexpected accidents. Whatever they were saying about their topic appeared to have taken all the younglings focus as none of them even noticed their arrival.

As such, the Mandalorian motioned for his companions to follow him and head someplace else. It would be best if they allowed the class to finish first before interacting with the children. From the way things looked, such intense focus would be of good to them during such an important lesson.

“Mind telling me why Harry and Tord aren’t with the rest of the ade?”

The four Biodroids momentarily looked away from each other and were silent. Nonetheless, Din could pretty much sense that the quartet was probably talking through their shared droid network.

Putting down his helmet at the surface that was nearest to him, the Mandalorian crossed his arms and patiently waited for the group to spill what it was that was going on.

Galinae sheepishly laughed as it appeared like he would be made as the ‘sacrifice’ to talk about what most likely would end up pissing Din off or angering the Beskar clad man. He gave what was supposed to be subtle glares towards his siblings and coughed before he replied,

“Tord and Harry are with the Sarkan officials. The two of them are currently helping in a certain number of things in exchange for our stay here.”

This information made the raven frown. “I thought that we were granted temporary Asylum here due to what Tord already did—saving the Queen from an illness that should have killed her. Why would they need something else from Tord and Harry?”

“Things aren’t always direct, ki aki,” Arthur remarked which Galahad continued, “We’ve already discussed politics, cyar’ika. Political maneuvering is something of normality in whichever place you end up that has a government. Our creator was able to get us the favor of the Queen.

However, he saw it unfit to simply use such a favor for something so simple. Therein, he decided to negotiate and came up with an agreement with the Sarkan royal family. Tord would give aid in solving some of their problems and in turn the Asylum and this property was given to us as payment.”

“It also helps that what our creator is doing is putting us in a favorable position in the Sarkan government. In the long term, such a move can benefit us as the contract made has given as the official citizenship as Sarkans.

Therefore, if we ever need a place to return to given some special circumstance, Sarka would welcome us and this house is now legally in the ownership of Clan Djarin—the Mudhorns,” Artemis added in which got Din sighing at how far ahead his supposed eldest was planning and making sure of things.

“Okay, I get that Tord volunteered himself for whatever it is he’s doing. That said, what about Harry? I assume that Tord wouldn’t just drag his brother into an agreement.”

“When Harry found out what our Creator was going to do, he begged his elder brother to bring him,” Galahad answered. “Harry insisted that he should be brought because he could be of help to our Creator since what they would be using is Magic. That, and our Creator agreed because he thinks it would a good learning opportunity for Harry to learn what the other kinds of Magic there is and how to use them.”

“Ah…Tord’s using their work as an educational trip of sorts while lessening the burden it has on him,” Din mused as he ran a hand through his hair and slumped a bit.

“If you put it that way, you’re quite rather right,” Galinae remarked and waited for what he thought would be a fall out of sorts.

But instead, Din just shook his head in exhaustion and plopped himself on the nearest sofa while he began divesting himself of his armor. The Beskar was then removed and was floated to be with the same area as the helmet—the guns and other weapons too. When every piece of metal was now gone, save for his lightsaber, Din closed his eyes and immersed himself to the Force; reaching out to the great buzz of life and energy.

When the Mandalorian came back to his senses, it was already dark and beside him sat Arthur and Galahad. The two Siths sandwhiched him as they had their eyes closed and encased him with their Force signatures.

Din smiled at his riduurs and reached back to them with his own Force signature. The result of which had two pairs of yellow eyes to snap open and look at Din. Arthur and Galahad were staring at the Mandalorian as if he were a piece of meat that they wanted to devour.

The thought of which made Din shudder and had the raven clenching his hands. Taking a deep breath, the brown eyed man locked the door and windows of the room using the Force and bared his neck to the two men with him.

“Cyare’se,” Din breathily called out as waves of lust and arousal was now being sent his way and opened his mind to his riduurs.

* * *

_**Language Translations:** _

_riduur_ (Mando’a) – husband, wife, spouse

 _ade_ (Mando’a) – children

 _cyare’se_ (Mando’a) – loved ones

 _cyar’ika_ (Mando’a) – sweetheart, darling

 _Jetii_ (Mando’a) – Jedi

 _buir_ (Mando’a) – father, mother, parent

 _Ki aki_ (High Sith) – my love

 _Ki diti_ (High Sith) – my dearest


	13. Nerves and Meeting Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> What are your thoughts about this story? Any comments? Suggestions?

The two months have finally ended and Din somehow found himself used to the Sarka culture as odd and difficult it was sometimes. Nonetheless, the Queen was a quite rather nice woman and compared to her predecessors she was of a more rational and stable stock that she saw no point in constantly changing rules and customs unless it was truly necessary.

That, and Din may have slightly taken note that Tord must have a hand on the Sarkan Queen’s stability as much as the rest of the Biodroids denied such a claim— _“Our creator wouldn’t use such a simple trick as merely Force suggesting the Queen,”_ the Force-sensitive droids vehemently protested—and the silvernette never said anything. But Din wasn’t about to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

Sarka was now a possible place of refuge for them and it gave Din hope. It gave him hope that things would turn out well as so far things had been going well for Din and his family the past few months—not including the fiasco with Paz and the Covert.

Their ship headed to Felucia—the base where the rest of House Mereel had opted into hiding. Din had already contacted Eva’agol Mereel and had stated their intentions of joining their clan. There, the woman was quite rather welcoming and told them of their coordinates which was now their goal for this trip.

In correspondence to that, a non-helmeted Din went to the cargo hold and made a last-minute check on the items that they have decided to be giving as their first contribution to the Great House and its Covert. A few boxes of fruit that can only be found in Sarka and some other fresh produce, unisex and traveler type of humanoid clothes, a medium sized trunk filled with Beskar and a camtono of songsteel.

The raven haired Mandalorian hoped that what they prepared was enough and that the rest of House Mereel would find them welcome in their presence. The anxiety which he felt at being an independent clan that was joining a new Great House made him do his Katas more than enough times that MA droids had kicked him out of the Training Salle and the Biodroids made sure he didn’t have his lightsaber or any of his guns. Which in turn had led him to now doing this, staying in the cargo hold and rechecking the items which they had.

Adi’ka was in his arms and the little one was all too happy telling him a story of sorts with a mixture of words and his baby babble. Din merely knew to nod and hum at certain moments to pretend he was listening and the boy would even sometimes send him images through their bond.

“Buir!”

“Yes, Adi’ka?”

“E’nuff.”

“Hmm?”

“Stop. S’ven times ‘ready,” the green bean stated as he pouted and crossed his arms.

Brown eyes blinked and the Mandalorian finally realized that adi’ka probably meant his checking. Thinking about it, the boy was right that he had already checked the items about seven times and paced the cargo hold for a while.

Putting the child down and fixing Adi’ka’s white synthsilk tunic, Din wondered what should he do when he recalled that he still had a few readings left on the assigned task which he was given. Mandalore’s own history and the laws which once they had had been an interesting read for the raven and now that he remembered such things, he decided that he might as well read it with the presence of his son. Adi’ka at least deserved to know the history of their people.

So, read he did.

Reading aloud to the boy got Adi’ka interested. As such, the green bean began asking questions of the things he didn’t know of; the two of them then spent their time together and at ease. It was only when Arthur came carrying a trayful of food did the Mandalorian figure out that he and his first son must have been on the cargo hold for hours.

“You guys missed lunch,” the blonde Sith remarked as he set the tray on top of a stack of crates and arranged it to be like that of a table while a few others as chairs.

“What did Tord make this time?”

“Red gourd soup, Mongo Beefhead patties on rice and a Sic-Six-layer cake for dessert. While, your drinks are iced Blumfruit juice.”

Din Djarin blinked his eyes at the selection and fondly shook his head at how the silver haired boy always did try to provide them with the best. Even if it wasn’t even his duty—as he was physically a child and treated as one—Tord would find a way to be of use. Harry too seemed to be picking up such a trait so it made the raven quite rather concerned on what the two Magic users would and could do on certain moments.

Luckily, the boys knew enough to control themselves. However, the silvernette more often than not liked to toe the line, sometimes Tord would even end up collapsing due to his overuse of Magic. As such, it appears like that when it came to Magic use, Harry was the more reasonable one.

But there were some few snippets which he heard from the FS, MA droids and even Harry. There were whispers that as much as strong and normal he portrayed himself to be, it was said that Tord was inclined to be suicidal. The boy was being reckless since he wanted to die.

The thought of which worried the Mandalorian.

Nonetheless, as much as he wanted to confront Tord on whether this issue was true, something inside of Din hesitated. _“It’s not my story to interfere with. Tord must have his own reasons,”_ Din reasoned within himself and would sometimes contemplate about.

Shaking his head at where his thoughts were going, the raven focused his attention on the present and took Adi’ka to the makeshift table. Arthur was the one to take care of the baby and feed him while Din ate his food. The two men then went over what happened as the Sith told his riduur about the classes the rest of the children had and what the other droids were most likely up to.

Only when they were finished eating and he was walking down the hallway back to the Galley with Arthur did the Sith share, “We’d be going planet side in about fifteen minutes.”

Din then turned to his companion, “Why didn’t you tell me that we were in Felucia airspace already?”

“Our lord ordered us to stay in orbit. He said that we should give you as much as time which you needed.”

Sighing at the response, Din asked, “Is there anything else needed to be done?”

“Nothing really, cyare. Once you’ve placed on your helmet and state your readiness, we’d begin atmospheric entry.”

The Mandalorian has yet to come fully used to being treated like this. To be given serious consideration and be at certain moments waited hand and foot by the people he cared about. Nonetheless, the thought of it was warming so Din simply smiled and watched the blonde leave as he gave his assent.

The raven then went to his own quarters and wore the rest of his armor along with his helmet. At the current moment, adi’ka was fast asleep as the fullness which he felt after their lunch must have lulled him into contented slumber.

The small ad was content to sleep in his arms even when he brought the boy to the cockpit and sat at the co-pilot chair while En piloted Vader’s Gift expertly down to the surface. The area on which they landed on was just quite rather close to the settlement House Mereel directed them to; going on foot wouldn’t be so bad for their family.

Chartreuse eyes met the Mandalorian’s visored browns and the MA droid informed, “It would be best if we all head together. My lord has explicitly remarked that it would be in good faith if we show ourselves as a united front who’s willing to accept the influence of House Mereel.”

“I think I get the idea,” Din murmured in understanding as he stood up and went down to where he assumed the other’s will be. The Cargo Hold which led to the landing ramp was where everybody else was. The area being deathly silent.

The Beskar clad man took note on how almost everyone was now within that room; those accounted for and present and donned an arm band which held the Mudhorn clan’s crest. Amused by how ‘united’ his family wanted to convey themselves, Din walked forward and stood in between Arthur and Galahad.

“We might as well get the show over with and present ourselves to the new Covert,” Din declared as the ramp of Vader’s Gift finally went down.

* * *

**Language Translations:**

_Adiik_ (Mando’a) _–_ child or toddler

 _Ad_ (Mando’a) – son/daughter

 _Cyare_ (Mando’a) – beloved

 _adi’ka_ (Mando’a) _–_ little one, son, daughter, of any age - also used informally to adults much like *lads* or *guys*

 _buir_ (Mando’a) _–_ father, mother, parent

 _Jetii_ (Mando’a) _–_ Jedi

 _cyare'se_ (Mando’a) _–_ loved ones

 _riduur_ (Mando’a) _–_ husband, wife, spouse


	14. Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din thinks of things in Felucia and gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Un-Beta'd. If there are any grammar errors or that you have any comments or suggestions, the Comments Box is open. I am welcome to your input.

The first time Din met someone from House Mereel, he thought that they were crazy for showing their face to him. That said, as more of their people came and interacted with him and his family, he came to understand that their group viewed the Resol’nare with a different perspective.

To be exact, not only House Mereel but House Kryze also bothered him the first time he met them. If anything, House Kryze was crazier for their pacifist-leaning views.

But back to the point.

For two Great Houses to have such a lax policy in regards to the buy’ce and what defines being a dar'manda, Din Djarin was perplexed on how they were even able to survive the Purge with the way they were. Like, as compared to House Vizsla who had the Death Watch Fighting Corps. and the safety of the traditional ways, the other two Great Houses were surprisingly much larger in number. As such, as much as he was disconcerted, he kept himself quiet and observed on how that happened.

And not long after, just after a few days of observing the two Great Houses while being their guest, Din found the answers to his questions.

Din Djarin found out that compared to House Vizsla and their Covert, the two Great Houses were willing to listen to fresh ideas and be open-minded. With these qualities of theirs, Din soon understood that it became their saving grace. It was what made them far smarter and superior to his own Covert. It was what became their advantage against the likes of the sly, devious and overpowering tyrannical Empire. It was what allowed them to remain above ground and have proper lives as compared how House Vizsla was forced to go underground and hide like rats.

Now that he was not of House Vizsla and officially a member House Mereel, Din found himself wondering on why his former Covert were still willing to remain the way they are when they could have better. To continue hiding…Din was somewhat glad that they didn’t have to do that anymore here in Felucia.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Din found alabaster arms wrapping around his waist. The familiar Darkness which enveloped him had the currently unarmored Mandalorian sighing and leaning back to his riduur’s hold.

“You’ve been silent all morning, ki diti,” Galahad murmured as he pressed kisses at nape of Din’s neck.

Din’s brown eyes closed and he moaned as the love and lust which the FS800 was sending him was wrapping itself around him. “I’ve been thinking of things,” the raven breathily admitted as his all to serious thoughts were being drowned out by Galahad’s ministrations.

Galahad then asked as he ground his tented cock to the Mandalorian’s clothed ass, “Care to share what thoughts have been making you have a somber mood?”

“Kriff...,” Din groaned as he ground back and complained, “Can’t you make up your mind, cyare? Are you interested in interrogating me or fripping me?”

“I don’t know, Din,” the white haired Sith teased and said conversationally, “I am curious about your thoughts. However, I am also interested in bending you over right now and filling you with my cock until you scream.”

Within their bond, the Mandalorian was then bombarded with the image which Galahad shared openly. The image being of him buck naked and bent over the balcony’s railing as he was spread open on the Sith’s searing length; his hole red, puffy and stretched as it eagerly swallowed his riduur’s cock.

Din whimpered at what was being showed in his head and he felt himself clench as his body was remembering how it felt so empty. Din felt so empty and he wanted nothing more but to be filled, used, taken and loved.

Turning his head, brown eyes met molten yellows and Din prayed that the rest of their aliit would be busy with the coming Felucian festival. After all, Galahad’s proposition of sex was all too tempting and that Din wanted nothing more but to have that large throbbing cock inside of him—being seen by anyone not his riduur while being fripped was hardly anywhere near his preferences.

Through their bond, the Sith sensed what his beloved wanted and so he kissed the raven. Their tongues intertwined and Galahad divested Din of his clothes.

_“It’s cold.”_

Din Djarin knew that it was stupid to be having sex outside with such cold temperatures. But with the way Galahad was kissing him and wrapping him in his Force-presence; the Mandalorian was starting to not give a damn.

Even with his skin prickling and having goosebumps, the raven allowed the taller man to strip him of all his clothes. His shirt, pants, underwear and shoes all forgotten on the floor; all in favor of having those large lightsaber-worn hands on him.

“Ga-l-Ah-had~~~” Din moaned at one vicious bite of the Sith at his neck.

“Bend down for me a bit, cyar’ika,” the yellow eyed male huskily ordered at the raven’s ears. “Spread your legs and present yourself to me.”

Following the command, Din bent down and spread himself—his hands gripping his asscheeks to expose his aching entrance. Needily whining for the other get a move on, Din soon felt the Biodroid kiss down from his neck to his lower spine. Then, the soft breath of Galahad near his hole gave the Mandalorian an idea on what his cyare was planning to do.

Din keened as Galahad laved his tongue; the wet appendage circling the winking furl had the raven nearly toppling forward onto the balcony’s metal railing. However, it was Galahad’s fast reflexes and control of the Force which had Din staying his position.

“Stop teasing already,” the Mandalorian growled in frustration and used the last bit of control which he had on the Force to give what was a swat on the Sith’s back.

The loud ‘Thwack!’ that sounded out had Galahad chuckling in amusement and pushing his tongue in. The appendage speared in and wiggled as it opened up and eased the raven’s hole. 

Din then moaned as the short length came in. That as may be, it wasn’t enough. It couldn’t be enough in sating the deep itch and emptiness which he was feeling. As such, Din moved his hips—pushing back and swerving from side to side—as he silently tried on urging Galahad to give him something bigger and touch him deeper.

There, the white-haired man pushed in a finger and spread Din wider with the Force. The thrusting motions of the said index was easily replaced by a scissoring movement as one finger became two and the Mandalorian grunted his appreciation as he squirmed and writhed at the intrusion which he felt.

“Kark, Din. Even if Arthur and I frip you almost every week, you’re still as tight as vice,” the Sith stated in awe and delight.

Whining at the talk, Din arched his back more and used his freed hands to grab hold on the metal railing. “Shut up!” The raven said in embarrassment and continued in complaint, “Every week!? With how busy our schedules are—getting away from the Empire’s clutches, bounty hunting, me learning Jetii stuff, lightsaber training and etc., — along with the way the ade can be demanding sometimes…. Screw every week!

We basically frip during borrowed time or in between dangerous hunts! The likes and frequency of which is less than every week.”

This time, Galahad pulled away his face long enough to laugh and stuck four fingers in—the result of which had Din tensing a bit at the stretch before he relaxed and leant down further to welcome the taller man’s fingers.

“Come now, ki diti,” Galahad said in a chiding tone as he continued finger fucking the raven and lubing the man with lubricant which Din knows not where the Sith got from, “As much our situation is as is, don’t tell me that you’re unhappy? Us having any type of ‘alone time’ is already a blessing.

After all, being parents with very young children, it’s already expected that we would have little to no time for ourselves.”

Din Djarin then basically groaned in dismay as much he was horny as hell.

“Stop talking! More fucking,” the brown eyed man insisted as he pushed back and threatened, “If you don’t do anything in the coming minute, I don’t care that you have your hand inside me, I’ll take all my clothes and march out of here to look for Arthur.”

Galahad gave an offended sound at such and pulled his hand free to open his pants and expose his leaking member. Using the remaining lube which he had, the taller male covered his cock with the slick liquid and pushed in.

The two men, in turn, moaned at their joining.

“Fuck…”

“I’m already doing that,” Galahad purred in teasing and rocked his hips as he pushed forward until he bottomed out.

Din gasped when he felt the white-haired man hilted and brushed against his sweet spot. Tightening his ass, the rubbing on his nerves drew Din’s muscles taut and his breathing harsh. The Mandalorian then allowed his head fall back against the cold metal railing as the pleasure wound inside him, uttering throaty noises at each brush on his prostate.

When he met Galahad’s eyes they were lidded and hungry. The molten yellows seemed to shine brighter and the Sith’s dark Force presence tightly wove itself around them.

Galahad pulled out half-way before slamming back in; the ferocity of the movement had Din crying out and clenching at the pleasure of it made. 

“Deeper, Faster,” the raven urged as his passage throbbed and held the railing tighter.

With such a command, the taller man delivered; Galahad’s cock pulling nearly all out before thrusting in and the speed of which was too fast and Force-infused. Add in the fact that the Sith was using near Droid-like precision in hitting Din’s prostrate, the raven grew more vocal—at first just giving instructions, but it quickly descended into whispered praises that spurred Galahad on.

“Like that, ki diti?”

“Yes, Gal-Ah-had… Just like that... Kark, cyare, so good…You’re fripping me so good…”

Each slap of their skin together brought Din closer to the edge; clamping on to the metal for support as the power of his legs went out from under him and there was only the railing and Galahad holding him up.

Push, pull, a thrust and retreat; Galahad’s fast repeating actions made Din gasp, moan, keen, mewl and whimper. The sounds which the raven was making along with Din’s squirming was then being saved by the Biodroid to his digital memory drive for the Sith’s private perusing and collection. _“This would be perfect to re-watch when the nights get lonely and I get separated from Din for bounties,”_ the taller man mused before focusing his mind back to his task.

Grabbing hold of Din’s throat, Galahad brought his Human up and against his chest as he fucked up and into the shorter man.

“You look good like this,” the Sith whispered to his riduur’s ear. “Moaning and squirming on my cock. If things were only different, I would have wanted for you to always be filled and plugged up by either me or Arthur.”

At that, Din further tightened at the words of the taller man. The image being painted in his mind aroused him and made turn his head to ask Galahad for a kiss. Din then felt more of his breath leave him as spit and tongues moved about and he was further joined to Galahad’s embrace.

“Nggh….,” Din grunted and keened as one vicious thrust made his eyes roll to the back of his head and spasm greatly. Along with it, Din’s mental shields now fully fell and the Sith’s dark presence filled the Mandalorian’s mind—making him give himself completely to his riduur, making him feel helpless, powerless, unable to fight back at all because Galahad was so dominant over him it almost hurt.

It hurt in the most pleasurable ways that it made Din want to submit and be fucked more— filled, used, abused—but also loved and taken care of. It made Din cry out in their bond and beg for more.

_< Ga-l-Ah-had~~~~! More, pleasefuck…fasterharderdeepermoremoremore>_

At such, Galahad pulled away from their kiss to give a loud pleased growl and used more of the Force to not only hold Din in the position he wanted. But he also used the Force to also take the raven harder, deeper and faster just like the way the shorter man wanted.

True, the Sith knew that he should be careful since just by his strength alone that’s attributed to his large size, he was already stronger than Din. But add in the fact that he was a Biodroid that was designed to be three times stronger than a human with the same stature as him…To even use the Force in such a state would mean that Din would most likely be incapacitated after their coupling and would carry more than just simple bruising.

That said, with Din’s vocal and mental cries and pleading, Galahad couldn’t say no. He couldn’t say no to his beloved nor could he say no to such a sweet opportunity of possession and domination. Invading and possessing Din’s wonderful and complex mind was like sweet ambrosia. The very submission which Din holds so close due to his upbringing as Mandalorian was like a great prize which he treasures and holds dear.

With the intermingling of their minds, the pleasure which they could feel goes on a feed back loop; their arousal feeding onto each other until Din tenses and reaches his peak which in turn makes Galahad’s hips stutter in its punishing rhythm of fucking. “Force,” the Sith groaned in pleasure as he tried controlling his release. “Want to frip you longer, Din. Want to hold you close to me and be inside you longer. Want to make you completely fall apart and wring you until you’re a complete and absolute mess,” the white-haired man breathily admitted with each thrust as he frips Din through his orgasm.

Din Djarin then moans in overstimulation but does not complain. Even with the pain of things being too much, Din’s mind easily translates that pain back into pleasure which makes brown eyes close and the Mandalorian opening himself up further. With it, Din whimpers and allows himself to be bodily manhandled by the man behind him. His mouth falling open as drool pours out and the haze of lust, love and dark possession surrounds him.

Minutes seemed to pass and Din feels himself reach a second peak. His climax makes him scream his riduur’s name, “Galahad!!!”

This time, Galahad finally follows as the searing heat that that fills the raven could be felt inside and distracts Din from the additional pain which he was supposed to feel at the claiming bite which the Sith had made at his neck. It was only when Din was beginning feel the receding of the high, did he realize that the taller man was still latched onto his neck and now sucking his blood.

 _< Cyare?>_ The raven projected tiredly as Galahad continued pumping his hips and abusing his prostrate. The Sith’s fierce bite was getting stronger as Din feels more of Galahad’s Darkness seep into his mind.

A string of words then appears and repeats in Din’s head; these words were something Din knew weren’t his thoughts. The continuous and cycling _< Mineminemine—>_grew in loudness until it drowns out even Din’s thoughts and the exhaustion and overstimulation which he was feeling.

Din therefore loses track of time and when he reached his third climax; he did it with a wail and with his vision going white. And like a puppet cut from his strings, Din falls entirely limp and blacks out at the abrupt surge of lust, want and the orgasmic high that floods his mind through the feed back loop which he has with Galahad—the white-haired man’s second climax and dark desire fueled all that Din felt and overwhelmed the raven into unconsciousness.

With both of them now handling the aftereffects of their coupling, the both of them haven’t realized that with what they did, they just ended up sending a large and strong Force wave which short circuited almost every piece of technology in a 1 km radius. With the both of them as is, they haven’t noticed that they just alerted every single Force-sensitive in the small region which they were on Felucia of their location and basically leaked to them of the coordinates on which the base of House Mereel was in.

Neither Galahad nor Din knew, there was actually a surviving Inquisitor in the region and that with the coordinates they just gave out, the said Dark entity was now most likely contacting the remaining forces of the Empire that was interested of enslaving Force-sensitives or wiping out the last remaining Mandalorians which lived in existence.

* * *

**_Language Translations:_ **

_Aliit_ (Mando’a) – family

 _Ade_ (Mando’a) – children

 _Buy’ce_ (Mando’a) – helmet

 _Cyare_ (Mando’a) – beloved

 _Cyar’ika_ (Mando’a) – sweetheart, darling

 _dar’manda_ (Mando’a) – a state of not being Mandalorian - not an outsider, but one who has lost his heritage, and so his identity and his soul - regarded with absolute dread by most traditional-minded Mando'ade

 _Jetii_ (Mando’a) – Jedi

 _Resol’ nare_ (Mado’ a) – Six Actions, the tenets of Mando life

 _riduur_ (Mando’a) – spouse, husband/wife

 _Ki diti_ (High Sith) – my dearest


	15. Sith’s Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din heads to Tatooine to search for something which his new Alor had asked of him.

It was stupid.

Arthur and Galahad knew that they shouldn’t be jealous. They really shouldn’t. After all, Din was already married to them in the ways of the Mandalorians and of the Jedi.

Nonetheless, they couldn’t stop the green and unbending head of possessiveness and jealousy to get to them. Not with the way Cobb Vanth was eyeing their riduur as if he was fresh meat. Not with the way that the stubborn space cowboy was basically caressing their karking Mandalorian’s arm.

Honestly, just watching the man being in their riduur’s presence was already taking much of their patience. That being said, they couldn’t really kill the bloody sleemo since Din wasn’t done negotiating with the man about the Mandalorian armor he wore. That, and the raven explicitly told them just about two minutes ago in Mando’a that killing the ‘Marshal’ was off limits due to the fact that Mos Pelgo still needed him.

It was due to those reasons that the two Sith Lords were vexed to the high Heavens while they coldly stared down the bartender that was staring at the two currently talking men.

“I-Uh…I have some Jawa juice here and some…Umm…Juri Juice, Bantha Blaster, Bantha-Blood Fizz, Malt and Bitter,” nervously offered the bartender as soon as he realized the twin icy glares.

Arthur and Galahad simply ignored the offer of drinks due to the paltry selection available and the boiling feelings which they felt. That as may be, it was the sudden shaking of the ground and the harried sounds of the townspeople that had all of them in the bar stopping on what they were doing.

“Kriff,” Vanth groaned as he scrambled out of the Cantina which had the three members of the Mudhorn clan following in curiosity.

There, brown and molten yellows watched as something gigantic was traversing through the sand that made the citizens of Mos Pelgo afraid and wary. Men, women and children were either running away from it or hiding themselves within their stone buildings. Then, as the creature finally realized that it wouldn’t be able to catch any sentient prey, it had decided that it might as well get itself something easier and larger.

That being the Bantha that was collared and chained just about fifteen meters away from them.

A roar and the gigantic beast’s head appeared. Its large maw easily enclosing the oversized adult Bantha.

Cobb Vanth then sighed in resignation before an epiphany seemed to have come to him. His blue eyes twinkled as the said epiphany appeared to involve Din being a Mandalorian and his sturdy Beskar armor.

“I think I just found a job for you that would have the armor you seek become its payment.”

* * *

“Din, please tell us that you aren’t really serious in agreeing with that bastard’s demands,” Galahad pleaded whilst he paced around the mid-sized room that they rented.

“I am serious, cyare’se,” addressed the currently helmetless Mandalorian to both of his husbands while ad’ika was in his arms babbling about the things he found interesting. Din then nodded and hummed on the right moments to let the boy continue on happily sharing and projecting his day.

“Honestly, ki aki, what the man is asking is suicide,” Arthur remarked as he glowered at the far wall.

The said raven then raised an unimpressed eyebrow at both Sith and put the tot down while handing him some food. “What Vanth wants is something we could do,” Din insisted as he too took out the food rations he had packed and munched on the Bantha jerkies. “There’s three of us Force-sensitives—one Mandalorian-Jedi and two Siths—and him along with a couple of explosives would do the trick.”

“But—” The duo chorused in protest but soon enough was cut down.

“Look, I understand your worries. However, I accepted this mission assigned to me by House Mereel,” Din intoned and continued, “I can’t just back down now. Besides, I was formerly a beroya of the House Vizsla so I know my limits. That, and since our new Alor is worried about the state of her missing nephew—said nephew being Boba Fett himself—I volunteered knowing about the different possible dangers I may face.”

“So, you already expected that at some point you may be facing a Krayt Dragon?” Arthur quipped as a nearby pipe that was outside their window bent due to the FS700’s anger.

Hearing the loud metallic creaking, Din clenched his jaw and glared at the still man that leaned close to the said window. “Control your anger, Arthur. Right now, the citizens of Mos Pelgo have no knowledge of us being Force-sensitive.”

“Why should I care?” The blonde then challenged. “Things would be easier if we just kill Vanth and everybody else. You won’t be in danger and we could continue our search for Boba Fett.”

At that, brown eyes closed and the raven released his frustration to the Force. Din knew what he got into when he married Arthur and Galahad. Both Biodroids were smart, mature, cold and calculating. That as may be, due to their natures as Sith and how they grew to experience more emotions over time, circumstances like this come once in a while.

Either Galahad or Arthur would have very undeniable Darkside thoughts that involved slaughtering people. That, or they would have the interest of toying with others and torturing them. And in all honesty, Din didn’t mind that the two of them being like that when it came to criminals or terrible Imperial scum. But for them to consider involving innocents? That’s a line which Din has no interest of crossing.

As such, as soon as he found the calm he sought, Din Djarin smiled coldly and threatened, “Do any of that and I’m divorcing you. Do that and I’ll kill myself.”

And just like how he expected, all of the duo’s anger vanished as if they were dunked in water.

“You’re joking, right?” Galahad muttered lowly.

“I am not.”

Molten yellows narrowed and Arthur’s eyes now had more vivid red in them; the Darkness surrounding him getting stronger. His vanished anger abruptly reappeared and grew intensity which resulted with the very foundations of the inn that they were in dangerously rattling and ferrocrete falling.

There, the younger Sith came forward and tried to calm his obviously livid brother. But just before he could come close, Arthur pushed himself away from his position and headed out of the door.

“Arthur!” 

“Don’t worry, Galahad. I won’t kill these annoying scums,” the blonde hissed at his brother before slamming the door.

Din pinched the bridge of his nose at such a display and mentally questioned himself on why of all things he had chosen to fall for the Sith. True, Tord already warned him about the problems of being involved with a Sith and the possible consequences of his actions in regards to creating decisions which the said Sith would not like. Nonetheless, Din did not expect things to go like this.

“I-Umm…Arthur would probably be just meditating outside or something,” the FS800 said in excuse which had the Beskar clad man sighing.

“Stay with Grogu,” Din ordered as he hastily finished his meal, took a sip of his drink and put on his buy’ce. “I’ll go check on Arthur and explain to him that I already made up my mind.”

“You do know that we, particularly Arthur, won’t like that.”

Din then deadpanned, “Well, if the both of you don’t like my choice, you could either help me to get a higher chance of survival or you could simply leave me. The both of you could go back to the Covert of House Mereel and train the children.”

A very audible growl was then heard and Galahad’s displeasure was coming in waves. Din in turn chose to ignore the man and went out; leaving the white-haired Sith to care for their developmentally youngest ad.

_“I thought Tord was just joking about the Dar-Jetii being difficult to handle when it came to love. The possession and over-protectiveness…. To think that this is just the second year of my marriage, what more would happen as time goes on?_

_I mean, Tord did say that I’d soon develop enough of a patience to handle the Darkside outbursts. Nonetheless, just thinking about experiencing something like this in the years to come is a bit too daunting._

_I can’t imagine how much patience my son had developed and used just to deal with one Sith—Darth Vader at that. For me to saddle myself with two—and it’s true that neither Arthur nor Galahad are in the same power area as that monster nor as the same level of crazy; they’re still a bloody handful. By the time I have successfully survived living with my riduurs, I would probably be a saint and get enlightenment from the Force for all the shit that I went through.”_

Din’s internal monologue then stopped as he sensed Arthur at the very edge of the town of Mos Pelgo; the FS700 appeared to be communing with the Force as his Force-signature was quite rather spread out and near unnoticeable due to him being submerged in the Force’s presence.

“He’s leaking off his anger to the Force,” the Mandalorian lowly murmured as he went forward to the direction where the blond was at. “Hopefully, by the time I come touching distance of him he’s finally cooled down a bit.”

But unfortunately for the raven, his hopes were dashed since as soon as Din saw the man; the near unnoticeable Darkness which the Sith had flared. That said Darkness flared to the point it was tangibly suffocating and the Mandalorian had to use his own Light to wade through the thick and malevolent Force-presence.

“You shouldn’t be here, Din,” Arthur said factually as he released himself from his military parade stance and faced his Human.

“I’m worried about you, cyare.”

The Biodroid intoned disbelievingly as he came forward, “Is that so?”

Growling in frustration, the Beskar clad male stomped towards the taller male. “What the kriffing heck has gotten you into a twist?” Din demands as his hands clenches itself on the black hood that’s attached to the Sith’s black songsteel armor with red embellishments.

“Isn’t it obvious!?”

“I already told you that nothing would change my mind in regards with the deal with the Krayt Dragon.”

“That’s the point!” Arthur shouted. “I and Galahad are your riduurs—your husbands—and yet you didn’t even ask our opinions in regards to dealing with that monstrosity. You immediately accepted the deal and you expect us to standby as you wish to put your life in the direct line of danger!?”

“But—”

“I understand that as you grew up you faced different kinds of horrors and challenges. That said, even a Force-sensitive would have a hard time facing a beast of such caliber,” the blonde interjected. “Yes, I know that you’re a bounty hunter and you’re also a Mandalorian that’s been recently made as a Jedi. That as may be, have you ever considered the part where your life is not your own anymore!? Facing that beast could kill you!

Losing you would be something we could not face. It would be something **I cannot face**.”

There, realization dawned upon the raven and his clenched fists lost its grip on Arthur’s hood.

“I-I assumed that you would have just seen it as part of the job and would have been done with it as soon as possible,” Din faltered. “I mean, you’re a Sith. A Sith Lord to be exact; even having a Dark sider name called Darth Jäger and Galahad’s is Darth Folter bequeathed on you by your creator.

Like, I recall hearing stories of Darth Vader’s feats—that are being passed around from one planet to another—of defeating planet devastator monsters just by using a jetiikad and the Force. What’s more, there was even a legitimate video feed that was posted in the holonet by a bounty hunter which I know to have good repute and credentials that basically showed how Darth Vader slayed a much more terrifying and larger creature than the Krayt Dragon that we are to face.”

A mixture of disbelief and exasperation came upon Arthur’s face as he heard those words. The blonde’s mouth opened and close for a few times before its owner had opted to scream an incredulous, “What the hell!?!?”

“Arthur?”

The man in question scrubbed a hand on his face before red tinged yellows bore into the Mandalorian. The blonde’s voice was strained as he explained, “Galahad and I may be designed to be Sith Lords during our creation; however, we are nothing as compared to our Lord’s husband. Darth Vader’s Midichlorian count was 27 700, he knew a lot of Sith Sorcery and that he has a lot of combat experience.”

“But—”

“The FS lines’ Midichlorian count was made to be 15 600. We were programmed to have the knowledge and history of both the Jedi and Sith. That as may be, the Sith Sorcery we know at best is just a little beyond the beginner level and the more destructive powers of the Force weren’t programmed nor taught to us. If anything, our Lord had made sure that what we know are more of the healing and support aspect Force powers.

Then, add in the fact that the combat experience that we have is limited to the near two years of our existence. Fighting off pirates, criminals, bounty hunters and the few rogue Imperials is nothing compared to battling with beasts of such destructive caliber.”

“But if I—”

“Even if you add yourself in—having a 9 800 Midichlorian count wouldn’t be enough,” Arthur vehemently cut in. “What we would need to deal with that Krayt Dragon is a large number of explosives, a tasty bait and bloody karking miracle. So, your hopes of simply using the Force and a lightsaber should be put aside in favor of trying to think of a more sound plan.”

Din fell silent as he processed his riduur’s angry words. With what was explained to him, it was all starting to make sense on why Arthur and Galahad were reacting violently and negatively to the deal which he struck with Vanth.

That being said, he already gave his word and as Mandalorian he was tasked to keep his promise. That, and he really needed to retrieve the armor that belonged to one of their own. Which was why, he took Arthur’s explanation and vexed musings in consideration before giving a hopeful suggestion, “We don’t exactly have to fight the Krayt Dragon with just the three of us. We can ask some help from the citizens of Mos Pelgo and get a couple of supplies of explosives.”

“And you think that they would agree?” The FS700 sharply asked his Force presence shifted in coiling tighter around Din.

“They will if they understand the importance of ending that beast.”

* * *

**_Language Translations:_ **

_Ad’ika_ (Mando’a) — little one, son or daughter of any age, nickname informally used by adults to their children

 _Ad_ (Mando’a) — son or daughter

 _Buy’ce_ (Mando’a) — helmet

 _Cyare’se_ (Mando’a) — loved ones

 _Dar Jetii_ (Mando’a) — Sith

 _Jetiikad_ (Mando’a) — lightsaber

 _Riduur_ (Mando’a) — partner, spouse, husband, wife

 _Ki aki_ (High Sith) — my love

 _Ki diti_ (High Sith) — my dearest


	16. Intercourse at the Sands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name says it all.
> 
> Some nice sexy times with a possessive and protective Sith Lord. Din's ass is gonna have trouble sitting down after this...LOL

Din Djarin knew that what he was about to do was dangerous. After all, allowing himself to be stripped naked in a dark alcove near the edge of Mos Pelgo—a place where the Krayt Dragon might even pop up out or that someone could see them—was hardly a safe place to have his brains fripped out of him.

That being said, Arthur was insistent and the possessive Darkness which was in the FS700 was hardly letting up. That, and the blonde’s heated kisses were slowly turning Din’s head into mush which was why the raven was concerningly convinced to remove his armor and the rest of his clothes.

Din distantly noted that he was being manhandled and pinned against the wall. With his legs locked behind Arthur’s back and being held up in the air by the Sith’s strength, the wall and a bit of application of the Force; Din moaned. He’d never admit it, but Force, he loves it when any of his riduur does that. Din’s not little, by any means, but the fact that Arthur can completely lift him off the ground does things to him. And it’s a good thing Arthur has a hold on him because just the thought of it makes his knees go weak.

The cool desert winds made the Mandalorian shiver as he was exposed to its elements. That as may be, the coldness which he was feeling was immediately replaced by an uncontrollable searing heat that rose as Arthur’s hands touched his skin.

The said heat was then making Din’s body feel more sensitive and receptive to the other man’s touches. That even if their position should have been ridiculous and uncomfortable, Arthur’s lips against his skin had him moaning, whining and whimpering as he could sense each harsh bite and kiss on his neck. 

Arthur’s teeth grabbed onto his skin, pressing down gently and then releasing it. Then he would suck the place he had bitten, only to end up licking the mark. The blonde repeated the process, moving up the sides of Din’s neck, and with how the Sith was going the Mandalorian could already guess that his riduur wanted to make a collar made with his mouth.

Arthur wanted to mark him and have the raven something to remind himself that his life wasn’t his alone anymore.

Amidst that, one large hand was busy kneading Din’s chest while the other was tracing his hole. The touch was soft, teasing and it was making the raven ache in a way that he knew that the only way to quench the said hunger was being filled by something within him.

As such, Din panted in between breaths and moans as he squirmed to get the sinful digit in him, “Ins-ah-ide…I need some-thing…in-si-de….”

“We don’t have lube, ki aki,” Arthur murmured near the shorter man’s ear as he tried pushing the tip of his middle finger into the entrance that was doing its best to suck him in.

The burn of the said dry entry made Din tightly clench the Sith’s shoulder. However, instead of telling the man off, Din pushed the digit deeper inside of him. Clenching his teeth at the burn, he was about to force more in when invisible hands held the Mandalorian in place. Arthur’s chiding tone then breaks the desperate lust hazed thoughts which he had, “We don’t have lube so behave. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t care,” Din bites out and tries his best to squirm against the said Force hold whilst hastily saying, “I want you inside. Need you inside.”

“Din….” Arthur then growls in warning but the Mandalorian has had enough and Din finds himself recalling that he has a bottle of lube stashed somewhere in his belt pockets. Using the moment where the Sith warns him to go still, Din regains some of his bearings and used the Force to call to him the said bottle and flings it to the blonde’s face.

“What the—!?”

“There’s the karking lube,” Din snapped as brown eyes meet molten yellows and Arthur removed the hand that was on the Mandalorian’s chest to grab the see-through container filled with translucent violet liquid.

“Daelfruit flavored lube???”

“Don’t ask. Tord gave that to me before we left Felucia saying I might need it.”

“He’s physically like ten. How can anyone in Felucia just sell him lube!?”

Din frowns at the taller man’s scandalized tone and grabs blonde locks to make the Sith look at him and not at the obviously new and still sealed bottle. “Look, he’s your creator. If you’re worried about his welfare we’ll discuss about this later. What you need to do now is use that lube and frip me like you mean it.”

As if reminded by their positions, Arthur then removes his finger from Din’s ass and used both of his hands to open the bottle. The viscous liquid was soon covering the FS700’s fingers and those wet and slippery digits slide back in; the bottle of lube now forgotten as it lay somewhere on the ground close to them.

Din sighs and pushes back onto Arthur’s fingers, wanting it all to move quicker.

“More, Arthur, c'mon.”

Arthur obliges and pushes two fingers into Din’s body. The raven was panting now that the Sith was stretching him. So, in retaliation for all the waiting the BioDroid was giving him, Din leans down to bite and suck at Arthur’s neck. 

The taller man’s breath hitches at the first bite and Din could then hear Arthur’s breathing becoming heavy as time passed. Squirming, Din pulls his mouth away once he’s sure that the mark he made would become an obvious bruise.

“More?” Arthur asks.

“Just frip me already,” the Mandalorian pants and pulls Arthur for a kiss.

“Fine,” the Sith conceded and using a single hand he takes out his cock from the confines of his pants. The other hand then removed itself from Din’s ass and—with the remaining wetness that covered it—it rubbed Arthur’s cock with lube; mixing the fruit scented liquid with pre-come.

Din keens as Arthurs slides in mercilessly; hilting the Mandalorian in one abrupt movement. The very sudden pressure when he was completely penetrated by the blonde made Din feel like his head was in the clouds and that he was floating. The only thing grounding him now was the constant rough push against the wall behind him.

Arthur then didn't immediately move. Instead, he nuzzled the side of Din’s neck, occasionally planting kisses and nibbling gently. As such, it drove Din crazy to be suspended like this. When he tried to bring his hand to his aching cock, the Sith trapped his hands using the Force.

"Dank Farrik, Arthur, you're trying to kill me," the raven whined, cowering in his riduur’s heated gaze.

“Kill you?” The taller man sarcastically asked. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have already sent you to the Force-damned Krayt Dragon. Not frip you senseless when you’re being so difficult.”

“Arthur~~~”

The FS700 sighed and leaned more of his weight forward as he brought his mouth to one of Din’s nipples. Arthur then grounded his cock deeper and the Mandalorian gasped as the very action of it made the Sith’s throbbing arousal constantly touch his prostate.

“Harder…. Touch inside harder,” Din complained.

The blonde removed his lips from the pink bud with a pop and Arthur leers, “Look at you. If anyone heard you right now, they wouldn’t think that you’re a big bad Mandalorian. Instead, they’ll probably just see you as some whore. A schutta waiting and wanting to be filled by a cock.”

Din whimpers and find himself clenching tighter—aroused by his cyare’s words.

“Only for you. Only for you and Galahad,” Din babbles as he rocks back onto the heat spearing him. “Only want your-ah-and Ga’had’s cock. No one else.”

With that, Arthur appeared to be satisfied with whatever possessive yearning which he was looking for. So, with an animalistic growl, the Sith wrapped his arms around Din’s waist, clenching his fingers in the raven’s ass hard enough to leave bruises.

He pulled Din up with his strength, dropping him down on his cock at the same time that he thrusted upwards. Din moaned at the sheer ferocity of it all and the BioDroid continued to lift Din up and slam into him.

For the Mandalorian the sensation was overwhelming; unbearable in an intense, pleasurable, masochistic way. That said, when Arthur moved at a certain angle, he cried out as his head fell back onto the wall.

Arthur grinned. “Found it again.”

Din panted and huffed, caught off guard by the sudden, intensely pleasurable sensation.

Arthur grinned at the man, making eye contact as he consciously hit it again and again and again; forcing the raven to cry out shamelessly and clench at the blonde’s shoulders as his toes curled.

“Mm, Ki aki, you look so beautiful like this.” Anakin complimented, “So good for me.”

“A-Arthur, s-so good!” Din moaned as Arthur struck his spot again and again; now ramming into his prostrate almost every time.

“Oooohhhh kark, Arthur….”

The Sith grinned, “Can you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

Arthur bared his teeth, “My cock pressing into the bottom of your stomach.”

Din gasped at that as Arthur thrust back in harshly, stabbing deep into the Mandalorian. Din shook with pleasure as he felt it, the feeling that Arthur’s cock was so deep that it was in his stomach. The raven groaned at the fullness, never wanting to be empty again.

“Y-Yes! Yes, cyare, I feel it!” Din cried, head tilted back and eyes shut tightly

The thrusts grew harsher and harsher, faster and faster, until the Force moved around them and the Mandalorian’s cries of pleasure are all that can be heard aside from skin slapping against skin.

“Kriff, you sound like a harlot. A whore made to be fripped,” Arthur purrs appreciatively.

Din whined and keened as he was fripped into, his brain turning to sludge and forgetting everything that wasn’t Arthur’s cock in his ass.

“Ahh- Arthur~~~~,” He whined.

The taller man gripped his throat, “You’re my whore, aren’t you?”

“Mmmmmm o-oh kriff, yes!” Din moans loudly as he throws his head back and grinds back to the cock spearing him.

The FS700 grins wildly as he continued to frip into his Mandalorian, watching him shake violently and buck uncontrollably. Tightening his hold on the other’s neck, Din cries out as he grips his partner tighter than before, “Arthur! Arthur, I-I th-think I’m going to cum!”

“Cum, Din. I want to see you cum.” The Sith demanded, “Let me see you come undone.”

The raven couldn’t take it any longer, he was crying out Arthur’s name loudly for all of Mos Pelgo to hear as he came hot streaks over the blonde’s chest. The taller man then moaned at the feeling of Din clenching hole.

“Ki aki, I’m close,” Arthur grunted through his teeth,

“Cyare, I want you to cum inside me,” Din whimpered, looking up at his riduur, “Please.”

With that, the tall Sith lasted a few more thrusts before spilling deep into his Mandalorian’s hole; groaning Din’s name loudly as he tossed his head back.

After which, the two men panted as they tried catching their breaths and Arthur gently puts Din down; the Sith’s cum leaking out of the raven’s hole as Arthur pulled out of the welcoming heat.

“Ugh,” Din groaned, feeling like a complete mess. He leans against the wall—too weak and too exhausted to move. “Kriff, I think everyone in Mos Pelgo probably knows that we had sex.”

Arthur chuckles as the very aura he was exuding was brighter and lighter as compared to what felt like hours ago. “Let them know,” the blonde stated nonchalantly. “Let them know that you already belong to someone else. That way, they would stop lusting after you.”

The Mandalorian snorted at his companion’s words and hides his face at the taller man’s chest. “We need to clean up,” he says and kissed the songsteel clad chest.

At that, Arthur reached out his hand and summoned Din’s discarded buy’ce. With a simple shake and with a skillful application of the Force, the Beskar helmet was removed of all of its sand and Arthur reverently placed the said piece on its owner’s head.

Din then grumbled as he wrapped his arms around the Sith’s clothed body, “We’re going to be out here for hours if this is the pace that you’re going to go with dressing me.”

“Then why don’t you help me?” Arthur huffed as he rolled his eyes and still remained in his position of covering the raven’s body—hiding Din’s vulnerability from any prying eyes.

“Sure,” Din answered and with that the two men went with retrieving the Mandalorian’s clothes.

* * *

**_Language Translations:_ **

_Buy’ce_ (Mando’a) — helmet

 _Cyare_ (Mando’a) — beloved

 _Dar Jetii_ (Mando’a) — Sith

 _Riduur_ (Mando’a) — partner, spouse, husband, wife

 _Ki aki_ (High Sith) — my love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you people think?
> 
> Was it spicy enough? Was our Sith Lord possessive and Dark enough? 
> 
> But yeah, between Arthur and Galahad, who do you like more?

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are having trouble on how the androids look and how "human" and "alive" they can be, the basis of the androids that I have made here is like in Detroit: Become Human. 
> 
> That said, what set them apart is that the Droids here were actually made to have some organic flesh in their bodies and that their blood is some weird mix of Thirium and human blood that isn't toxic when accidentally ingested and yet still fast in carrying information or electricity. That, and the Biodroids themselves can make the 'blood' in their bodies since they have like bone marrows.
> 
> So...Basically, they're an amalgamation of man and machine. Yet they are more machine in certain aspects like they had to be coded with data


End file.
